


Влюбиться в Драко Малфоя

by Anny_Anyway, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Anyway/pseuds/Anny_Anyway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Гарри Поттер хочет влюбиться.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 159
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Drarry 2020 макси с иллюстрациями





	1. Chapter 1

Гарри знал, что третий бокал будет лишним, когда глупо улыбался официантке с просьбой повторить, но в Дырявом котле сегодня было необычайно уютно, и хотя разговор был каким-то ленивым, ему не хотелось уходить. Рон сидел напротив, раскрасневшийся не то от огневиски, не то от жара, исходящего от камина, и с преувеличенным интересом разглядывал оленью голову, висящую над ним.

— Нет, я не расстроен, правда, Рон. Это-то и пугает больше всего, — ответил Гарри почему-то только сейчас на вопрос, заданный Роном, когда они сели за столик, и отпил из нового бокала. — Мы ведь были вместе со школы. И всё, казалось, шло хорошо, но вот она говорит, что полюбила другого, а я не могу даже разозлиться. Иногда мне кажется, что у человека есть определённый запас чувств, и война вытянула из меня все, на которые я был способен, и я никогда больше не смогу испытывать настоящих эмоций. Веришь или нет, но я хотел бы влюбиться по уши, нырнуть в омут с головой, сразиться с драконом за сердце дамы, сделать что-то сумасшедшее во имя любви. Понимаешь?

Гарри замолчал и посмотрел на удивленное выражение лица Рона. Он и сам удивился своей внезапной откровенности.

— Так в чем проблема, дружище? Влюбись! Вон хотя бы в ту официантку.

— Мне кажется, это так не работает, — пожал плечами Гарри. Ему хотелось, чтобы было остро, на грани, чтобы ощутить наконец хоть что-то, кроме иссушающего безразличия. Он проводил пробежавшую мимо официантку взглядом и, ничего не почувствовав, снова повернулся к Рону.

— Ты просто обленился! Привык, что твою жизнь определяет судьба, пророчество, предназначение... — Рон прервался, видимо, заметив, что Гарри улыбается, — не смотри на меня так, все эти заумные словечки — влияние Гермионы! Но суть не в них... У меня есть отличная идея! Если ты не можешь без вмешательства судьбы — влюбись в ту, кто следующей зайдет в эту дверь!

— Это глупости, что, если она будет старой или, ну, знаешь...

— Не в твоем вкусе? — Рон усмехнулся и пошевелил бровями. — Доверься судьбе, как делал это всегда, у вас с ней старые счёты. Кажется, она в долгу перед тобой после того, как подложила свинью в виде Волдеморта.

Гарри не мог не признаться хотя бы себе, что от этого предложения внутри что-то защекотало в предвкушении. Он не врал, когда говорил, что хочет влюбиться. Он и правда хотел, только не верил, что это случается вот так просто. Но может, Рон прав и стоит еще раз довериться судьбе? В конце концов, что он потеряет, если попробует?

— Ладно, согласен! — Гарри с силой ударил ладонью по столу так, что из подпрыгнувшего бокала пролилось несколько капель огневиски.

Они с Роном синхронно развернулись к двери и стали ждать. Гарри не знал, кого хотел увидеть входящим в эту дверь. В голове не было ни образа, ни отдельных деталей. Но что он точно знал наверняка — он хочет удивиться.

Несмотря на то, что в баре сегодня было довольно оживленно, дверь не открывалась долгое время. Когда Гарри уже начал нервничать от утомительного ожидания и думать, что они с Роном затеяли очередную глупость, дверь открылась.

Гарри буквально кожей почувствовал, как морозный воздух прошёлся по помещению, хотя и сидел довольно далеко от входа. Гарри отметил, что вошедшая была высокой, и это почему-то сразу ему не понравилось, зато имела изящный стан и красивую осанку. На девушке была длинная чёрная мантия с капюшоном, который она, очевидно, накинула, спасаясь от декабрьской стужи.

— Ладно, возможно, судьба и правда знает лучше, — сказал Гарри, проглотив комок, собравшийся в горле. Осмелевший после трёх бокалов огневиски, он резко поднялся и, приободренный дружеским напутствием Рона, пошел к барной стойке, куда направилась незнакомка.

Гарри совершенно не знал, что будет говорить. Но это было и к лучшему, он хотел быть спонтанным и непредсказуемым даже для себя самого.

Гарри облокотился о столешницу спиной и скрестил руки на груди, надеясь, что выглядит круто и соответствующе статусу Героя, а не так, как обычно — неуклюжим и неловким.

Незнакомка о чем-то тихо переговаривалась с официанткой, а Гарри уже не терпелось привлечь её внимание и рассмотреть наконец лицо.

— Гх-кхм, могу я угостить тебя огневиски? — только договорив фразу, Гарри понял, какую глупость совершил. Кто угощает девушек огневиски? Он ведь мог предложить что угодно, от сливочного пива до фирменного коктейля «Кабаний рог»!

— Мило, Поттер, но я предпочитаю вино.

»Ну конечно, вино!»

Гарри мысленно обругал себя и только потом осознал, что, сняв капюшон, незнакомка обернулась Драко Малфоем.

Пока Гарри завис в ступоре, не зная, что ответить, Малфой забрал у официантки какую-то коробку и ушел, больше не сказав Гарри ни слова. Явление Малфоя было таким стремительным и ярким, словно вызов Патронуса. Однако чувства вызывало противоположные.

Взяв себя в руки, Гарри вернулся за столик к Рону, который корчился от смеха, раскрасневшись еще больше, так что веснушки на его лице стали едва различимы.

— Ты забудешь об этом и никому никогда не расскажешь!

— Дружище, тебе придется применить ко мне Обливиэйт, чтобы заставить меня забыть о том, как ты подкатывал к Драко Малфою! И то не факт, что сработает, — Рон прыснул и закусил кулак, пытаясь остановить новый приступ смеха.

Гарри одним глотком допил оставшийся огневиски и кивнул на выход, здраво рассудив, что на сегодняшний вечер с них хватит веселья. Рон не стал возражать и последовал за ним.

— Ладно тебе, старик, забудь! В конце концов, мы ведь подразумевали девушку, так что Хорёк в любом случае не в счёт, — сказал Рон и, весело улыбнувшись, аппарировал.

Гарри запоздало покивал больше даже самому себе, чем Рону. Девушку, конечно. Вот только согласившись на эту авантюру, Гарри хотел проверить, подтвердит ли пресловутая судьба сомнения и метания последних месяцев. И надо же — подтвердила, чертовка. Первым в дверь «Дырявого котла» зашел парень. А Гарри теперь не знал, куда себя деть.

Аппарировать изрядно выпившим, да ещё и в душевном раздрае, он не рискнул, так что, пройдя через барьер, свернул на людную улицу, миновал Леденгольский рынок, кутаясь в тонкую куртку, и вышел к станции метро.

»Каково это было бы — влюбиться в Драко Малфоя? Как вообще полюбить того, кого толком не знаешь?» — лениво думал Гарри в ожидании Ночного рыцаря. До сегодняшнего дня Гарри не видел Малфоя почти год с памятного заседания суда, где выступал в защиту его семьи. Он запомнил его испуганным и тихим, совсем не похожим на себя прежнего; увидев Малфоя на месте обвиняемого, Гарри даже не сразу его узнал. Сегодня же он снова был тем Малфоем, которого Гарри помнил и почти привычно ненавидел. Чем сейчас занимался Малфой, Гарри знал лишь благодаря тому, что Гермиона как-то с едва скрываемым осуждением обмолвилась, что благодаря старым связям он поступил в престижный магический университет на факультет колдомедицины.

Ночной рыцарь появился, как всегда, неожиданно и громко. Гарри, не мешкая, забрался внутрь и, кивнув Стэну и Эрни, сел недалеко от них.

— Давно не видал, Невилл, — привычно подколол его Стэн.

— В последнее время предпочитаю аппарацию вашему аттракциону. Что нового?

— У нас-то, шутишь? А вот что не ездишь — это зря, зря! Качество наших услуг ценит даже знать, скоро абонемент выдадим и скидку за частое использование самого лучшего магического транспорта! А чего, у нас тоже система лояльности, чем мы хуже маглов, да, Эрни?

Эрни что-то прокричал в ответ, но Гарри ничего из его ответа не понял.

— Какая такая знать? — Гарри было не особенно интересно, он просто хотел поддержать разговор.

— Драко Малфой, может, слышал про такого? Бывший Пожиратель, хотя, если хочешь знать, я думаю, бывших в этом деле не бывает.

Гарри надеялся, что шок читается на лице не слишком явно. Малфой выпрыгивал на него сегодня словно боггарт из старого сундука. Какого чёрта он забыл в Ночном рыцаре?!

— Припоминаю, ага... И что, часто ездит? — Гарри хотелось, чтобы интерес не выглядел слишком личным, хотя, по правде, таковым он и был.

Но Стэн, кажется, не заметил ничего подозрительного в его расспросах и ответил не задумываясь:

— Частенько-о-о, да, — кивнул он. — Во-он там сзади сядет, книгами обложится и едет тихонько до самого Уилтшира, читает чего-то, даже приспособился к нашей тряске, — как ни в чём не бывало пожал плечами Стэн, словно это не он сейчас рассказал Гарри нечто потрясающее. По крайней мере, для Гарри это было одной из самых впечатляющих вещей, которые он слышал за последнее время, даже круче истории Рона о задержании торговца тёмными артефактами. Драко Малфой ездит на Ночном рыцаре! Это же статья для «Пророка» — не меньше!

Продолжать разговор со Стэном Гарри не стал, и тот пошел дальше по салону, видимо, искать более болтливых пассажиров. А Гарри снова вернулся к событиям сегодняшнего вечера. Может, это ещё один знак судьбы? Но, чёрт возьми, влюбиться в Драко Малфоя — это даже в голове звучало по-настоящему безумно. Однако чем дольше Гарри крутил эту мысль, тем больше она укоренялась внутри. Но даже если представить, что он сошел с ума и решил попробовать, он попросту не умел влюбляться. Совсем. С Чжоу Чанг был лишь подростковый интерес и желание быть как все, с Джинни — ощущение безопасности и дома. Но любить — он не любил ни одну из них по-настоящему. Может, просто не хватило времени, чтобы чувство развилось, а может, он просто делал что-то не так. Возможно, в любви, как и на войне, нужна стратегия, четкий план, которому необходимо следовать пункт за пунктом. Гарри вздохнул и инстинктивно выставил руки, чтобы на очередном резком повороте не влепиться лицом в окно. И вот как читать в таких условиях?

Гарри попросил остановить на станции Анжел. Сейчас он понял, что поездка на Ночном рыцаре была не самым лучшим решением после огневиски. Гарри попрощался со Стэном и вышел, держась за поручень. Не успел он поставить вторую ногу на землю, как сзади уже обдало ветром. Ночного рыцаря простыл и след. Сегодня был и впрямь необычный день, но у Гарри не повернулся бы язык назвать его плохим. Странным, безумным, но не плохим. Слова Стэна никак не выходили из головы — пять дней в неделю Драко Малфой садится в Ночной рыцарь, чтобы отправиться домой из университета.

В голове стойко поселилась мысль, что судьба сделала еще один ход, и теперь только от Гарри зависит, принять ли правила этой странной игры.

Гарри свернул к площади, продолжая думать о Малфое. Почему он не пользуется камином, как все студенты, или, в крайнем случае, не аппарирует прямо к поместью? Это казалось Гарри странным и нелогичным, хотя вообще-то он и сам любил иногда прогуляться по магловскому Лондону, вот как сейчас. И всё же изо дня в день выбирать более долгий и неудобный, крайне неудобный путь было неразумно. Но это даже играло Гарри на руку, если он захочет увидеть Малфоя... В этот момент он прервал свою мысль, так как понял, что начал вполне серьезно рассматривать идею влюбиться в Драко Малфоя! Что, конечно, говорило о том, что он окончательно сошел с ума.

Двери встретили скрипом, Кричер – ворчанием, Вальбурга – криком. Хотя бы дома всё было привычно, и это обстоятельство как никогда радовало Гарри. Он проигнорировал заботливо оставленный Кричером под согревающими чарами ужин и сразу отправился в постель. Но даже там мысли о Малфое не желали его покидать. Почему именно он? Всегда он. С палочкой в дрожащей руке на Астрономической башне, с кривой гримасой испуга в Выручай-комнате, с дрожащим на губах Круцио в туалете Плаксы Миртл. Гарри с пугающей легкостью мог воспроизвести до мельчайших подробностей каждое воспоминание, связанное с Малфоем. Моменты, хоть как-то относящиеся к нему, врезались в память с силой бладжера, летящего к цели, и Гарри боялся, что стереть их не получится так просто. Сегодняшнее не стало исключением. Гарри по десятому кругу прокручивал в голове момент, когда Драко вошел в бар, как он двигался, как стряхивал снег с чёрной мантии. И как Гарри мог его не узнать? Или, может, узнал, и именно поэтому подошел? На этой страшной мысли Гарри принудительно очистил сознание, как делал иногда в виде профилактики от преследовавших его кошмаров, и уснул. 

Утром вместе с похмельем и головной болью к Гарри пришло осознание того, что вчерашние навязчивые мысли всё ещё и не думают уходить. Злой на себя, Рона и почему-то на Малфоя, он отправился в Аврорат. Рон ждал его, облокотившись на стену рядом с одним из каминов, и встретил Гарри понимающей улыбкой. Чересчур понимающей.

— Отлично посидели, а? — спросил, на взгляд Гарри, слишком громко и хлопнул его по спине.

— Тихо ты! — шикнул на него Гарри, заметив, что некоторые сотрудники Министерства озираются на них.

— Ладно-ладно, — Рон вскинул руки в жесте капитуляции. — Я даже Гермионе не рассказал о вчерашнем событии, — заявил он гордо, выделив слово «событие», видимо, чтобы Гарри точно понял, о чём он говорит, — хотя ты знаешь, какой она может быть въедливой!

— Давай просто забудем об этом.

Гарри даже не надеялся избавиться от Роновых подколов, но тот, как ни странно, просто пожал плечами, и до самого Аврората они шли молча.

День прошёл спокойно. Гарри помогал старшему аврору Уот разбирать старые дела и отправлять в архив. Эта работа была такой монотонной, что совершенно не позволяла отвлечься от мыслей о Драко Малфое, которые продолжали атаковать Гарри. Дошло до того, что он начал представлять, какой бы они стали парой, и признал, что выглядели бы они вместе просто отлично.

— Вы улыбаетесь, Поттер, — прозудел над ухом Уотс.

Гарри встрепенулся, чуть не выронив дело о зачарованном доме. Он не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому просто кивнул.

— Вы часом не влюбились?

Дело всё-таки рассыпалось, и Гарри бросился собирать разлетевшиеся по всему отделу листы, больше чтобы сбежать от необходимости отвечать. Влюбился? Разве могло это произойти так быстро и без малейших усилий с его стороны? Гарри прислушался к себе — нет, вроде ничего странного не ощущалось. Хотя, по правде, он не знал, как ощущается любовь. Конечно, он любил Рона и Гермиону, Сириуса, семью Уизли, но это совершенно точно было другое. Любовь к ним была чем-то само собой разумеющимся, тогда как любовь романтическая, как он знал из прочитанного когда-то романа тёти Петуньи, чувствуется чем-то огромным, ярким, будто ежесекундные фейерверки, взрывающиеся в душе. Гарри хотел чего-то такого и уже почти был готов поддаться на провокацию судьбы. Не хватало ещё одного толчка.

Кроме всего прочего, во всем этом плане было довольно большое белое пятно — даже если он влюбится в Малфоя, это вовсе не значит, что Малфой влюбится в него. А насколько Гарри слышал, безответная любовь — штука не очень приятная. В любом случае, это не имело значения, так как Гарри не собирался ввязываться в эту авантюру. По крайней мере, он так думал, запихивая последний листок в дело о заколдованном доме.

Однако после работы он не воспользовался министерским камином, решив прогуляться, а вместо этого обнаружил себя на одной из безлюдных улиц с занесённой палочкой в руке. Он собирался вызвать Ночной рыцарь. Сегодня был понедельник, и конечно, Гарри не мог быть уверен, что у Малфоя уже закончились занятия, но что-то подсказывало ему, что так и есть.

Осторожно опустив палочку, Гарри спрятал её в карман и аппарировал к дому. Он понимал, что попал.

***

План Гарри был очень прост. Он не знал, как нужно влюбляться, но благодаря Рону и Гермионе хорошо знал, как ведут себя влюблённые. Так что он решил пройти по пути от симптомов к болезни. И первым шагом было начать проводить с Малфоем как можно больше времени. Гарри помнил, как, только начав встречаться, его друзья не могли отлипнуть друг от друга, проводя всё свободное время вместе. К счастью, Стэн Шанпайк подкинул ему для этого отличную возможность. Ведь нет ничего странного в авроре, который после службы решил вместо министерского камина или аппарации воспользоваться Ночным рыцарем — приютом волшебников, попавших в беду? Но, приняв решение, Гарри наконец перестал изводить себя сомнениями, и глубоко внутри поселилось приятное волнение, чего он не чувствовал уже очень давно.

Гарри уже больше минуты стоял с палочкой, занесённой в воздухе, и у него уже начала затекать рука. Поэтому, не дав себе больше времени на размышления, он рассёк воздух, вызывая Ночной рыцарь, и уже через мгновенье увидел огромное фиолетовое пятно, постепенно принимавшее очертание знакомого автобуса. Но когда дверь открылась, Гарри всё ещё не мог заставить себя шагнуть внутрь и замешкался так надолго, что Стэн даже выглянул наружу.

— Карета подана, запрыгивай, чего ждешь!?

— Стэн, мы едем или нет?! — послышался из автобуса скрипучий голос Эрни. — Занеси пьяницу внутрь, если он не в состоянии зайти сам! — и прогудел несколько раз, видимо, чтобы добавить веса своей просьбе.

Гарри медленно вдохнул, выдохнул и, напомнив себе, что он, в конце-то концов, герой и всякое повидал, и подкат к Драко Малфою для него пара пустяков, шагнул в автобус.

Он заметил Малфоя не сразу и даже подумал, что не угадал со временем, и его и вовсе тут нет, но затем перевёл взгляд на самый дальний, тёмный угол и нашёл. Гарри тут же узнал и прямую осанку, и знакомо нахмуренные брови, ещё он почему-то обратил внимание на руки с тонкими пальцами, которые и впрямь можно было принять за девичьи. На коленях Малфоя лежала с виду очень тяжелая и древняя книга, раскрытая примерно посередине. Именно так Гарри и представлял себе талмуды, предназначенные обучать медицине, и при одной мысли, что ему пришлось бы прочесть нечто подобное, он содрогнулся. Но Малфой, кажется, полностью погрузился в чтение. Это был какой-то другой Малфой, каким Гарри ещё никогда его не видел — спокойный, расслабленный, обычный парень без клейма Пожирателя, без прошлого, без чокнутой семейки и предрассудков, заложенных по умолчанию в каждом, кто носил фамилию Малфой ещё со времён Вильгельма Завоевателя. И Гарри, конечно, не влюбился вот прямо сейчас, но он определённо хотел узнать этого Малфоя. Было заметно, что он полностью сосредоточен на содержимом книги. Он вёл указательным пальцем по строчкам, видимо, не желая сбиться, и на какое-то время Гарри замер как истукан, загипнотизированный движением его пальца. Продлилось это странное оцепенение ровно до следующего поворота, когда Гарри буквально бросило в объятия предполагаемой судьбе. Его качнуло вначале на поручень, а уже от него он отлетел прямо в облюбованный Малфоем угол. Столкновение было неизбежно, Гарри нёсся на ничего не подозревающего Малфоя со скоростью Хогвартс-экспресса без шанса на остановку. Приземление оказалось на удивление мягким, но шумным. 

Книги, лежащие аккуратной стопочкой на сиденье рядом с Малфоем, полетели на пол, сам же Малфой оказался распластанным и прижатым к креслу. Теперь их с Гарри разделяла только книга, впившаяся грубым корешком прямо Гарри под дых. 

— Какого чёрта?! Слезь с меня, придурок! — воскликнул Малфой и постарался оттолкнуть Гарри. — Поттер? Какого драккла? — Гарри чётко расслышал в его голосе нотки удивления.

— О, Малфой, сразу не узнал тебя! — Гарри откатился на ближайшее сиденье и от паники начал нести откровенную чушь. — Сумасшедший транспорт, да? Им давно нужно сделать ремни безопасности.

На лице Малфоя читался шок, перемешанный с гневом, Гарри заметил, что он достал палочку, и уже было подумал, что тот сейчас применит на нём какой-нибудь сглаз, но ошибся.

— От тебя не поможет даже цепь безопасности! Что ты забыл в Ночном рыцаре, Поттер? — Малфой смерил Гарри недовольным взглядом, а затем поднял палочку, призывая свои разлетевшиеся книги. — Акцио «Учебник по колдомедецине», Акцио «Травы и их применение», Акцио «Анатомия мага».

Книги поочерёдно подлетали к нему и укладывались в ровную стопку на коленях. Малфой пробежался пальцем по корешкам, пересчитывая.

— Вот, с работы, — Гарри кивнул на алую форму, словно та должна была всё объяснить.

— А что, аппарацию запретили? — Малфой недоверчиво вскинул бровь. — Ну и министерские камины, я так полагаю, слишком обыденный транспорт для того, кто привык летать на гиппогрифах, фестралах и драконах... Я никого не упустил?

Гарри удивился, откуда Малфой знает о драконе, но решил не заострять на этом внимание.

— Метла, я предпочитаю метлу, — Гарри улыбнулся, как он надеялся, обаятельно и добавил, — но не хочу шокировать маглов.

— Ну да, шокировать простых волшебников у тебя уже вошло в привычку, — проворчал Малфой и посмотрел куда-то в сторону.

Проследив за его взглядом, Гарри понял, что их возня привлекла внимание немногочисленных пассажиров; все, конечно же, узнали Гарри и теперь с любопытством пялились на Героя «живьём». Но, к радости Гарри, не решались подойти.

— Ну ты-то, конечно, совсем не обычный волшебник... Драко, — Гарри посчитал, что момент для перехода на более неформальное обращение идеальный — небольшой комплимент, фирменная улыбка, которую он часами тренировал перед зеркалом, чтобы ею отвечать на неудобные вопросы газетчиков и предложения разной степени интимности.

— Ещё бы ты упустил возможность напомнить мне прошлое Пожирателя! Только мог не стараться — я не забываю о нём ни на секунду! — речь Малфоя Гарри слушал в полном недоумении и уже было подумал, что вслух сказал не то, что собирался, когда до него наконец дошло, что для Малфоя «особенный» прозвучало не с тем смыслом, который закладывал Гарри. — И не смей звать меня по имени! — он снова распахнул книгу, и хотя Гарри заметил, что она перевёрнута вверх тормашками, Малфой сделал вид, что с головой погрузился в чтение и никаких Поттеров рядом нет.

Гарри вздохнул и решился на запасной план, который требовал от него всей имеющейся ловкости. Он отправился в начало автобуса и, вручив Стэну шесть сиклей, попросил две кружки горячего шоколада. Он помнил, как по ощущениям целую вечность назад, когда он впервые сел на борт Ночного рыцаря, Стэн предложил ему заказать этот напиток, но тогда Гарри было не до того. Сейчас же он надеялся, что, горячий и сладкий, он растопит если не сердце, то хотя бы холодную отстраненность Малфоя, к тому же погода располагала. Ещё выйдя из министерства, Гарри наложил Согревающие чары, и теперь они уже почти спали. И если Малфой сделал то же самое, то, вполне вероятно, теперь начал замерзать.

Стэн протянул ему две дымящиеся кружки, посмотрев словно на умалишенного:

— Чувак, за всю историю этого автобуса ты первый, кто заказал горячий шоколад! Следующая остановка – Суррей, у тебя три минуты до крупного броска, я прав, Эрни?

— Две с половиной!

— Понял, спасибо!

Надо отдать должное, кружки были с толстыми стенками и не обжигали руки, так что Гарри сосредоточился только на том, чтобы не упасть и донести хотя бы часть содержимого до цели. Он чувствовал себя примерно как в тележке на пути к хранилищу в Гринготтсе, которая потеряла управление. Краем глаза он зацепил Малфоя, который всё ещё делал вид, что читает, хотя было больше похоже, что он с отсутствующим видом просто смотрит в книгу.

Ежесекундная тряска не давала расслабить пальцы, и Гарри вцепился в кружки, словно гиппогриф в свежее мясо. Особенно большая кочка чуть не погубила всю затею, но Гарри вовремя сгруппировался и устоял. Он старался не обращать внимания на то, как на него смотрят остальные пассажиры, и просто пёр к цели, как делал обычно. Цель, к сожалению, по-прежнему его игнорировала — Малфой подпер подбородок кулаком и продолжал так же пристально смотреть в книгу, будто о чём-то задумавшись. Когда Гарри оставалось сделать всего несколько шагов, Малфой наконец вскинул голову и какое-то мгновение недоумевающе смотрел на Гарри, но не успел Гарри обрадоваться тому, что наконец привлек его внимание, как автобус сильно дернуло и сжало. Гарри понимал, что столкновение с окном неизбежно, но упрямо держал кружки, даже когда горячий шоколад вырвался из них и вот-вот грозил облить его и Малфоя.

— Аресто Моментум! Импедимента! — выкрикнул Малфой, чиркнув в воздухе палочкой, и Гарри на удивление мягко влепился в окно, руку обожгло попавшей на неё каплей шоколада, но далеко не так сильно, как если бы Малфой так вовремя не сколдовал. Гарри даже позавидовал его реакции, чему их там учат на колдомедицине? Вот не зря он побаивался колдомедиков.

Когда автобус завершил длинный скачок, всё пришло в относительную норму. Гарри покряхтел, отлепился от окна и с удивлением понял, что все ещё держит в руках злосчастные кружки, а неподалеку от них парит их содержимое в виде причудливых клякс.

— Ты идиот, Поттер! В Ночном рыцаре не пьют, не едят и не...

— Читают книги? — закончил Гарри и принялся ловить улетающий шоколад. — Спасибо, что спас меня от еще одного шрама на лбу. Подумал, ты захочешь согреться. Шоколада? — Гарри протянул ему кружку, и Малфой, несмотря на явное недовольство, взял её.

— Просто из вредности лишил «Пророк» новой сенсации о Герое, — он отхлебнул из кружки, наморщив нос наверняка от ударившего в нос запаха корицы, и облизнул губы от оставшегося на них шоколада. Почему-то такое простое действие вызвало у Гарри непривычное волнение, он завороженно проследил за быстрым движением языка и остро пожалел, что во всём волшебном мире не осталось ни одного рабочего маховика времени, иначе он непременно воспользовался статусом Героя и заполучил бы его, чтобы снова и снова возвращаться в этот момент.

— Они всё ещё пишут обо мне? — спросил Гарри хриплым от волнения голосом. — Я уже давно не выписываю его.

Драко резко отвернулся, а Гарри заметил, как покраснели кончики его ушей:

— Да, Поттер, пишут. И я, в отличие от тебя, хочу быть в курсе того, чем живет волшебный мир.

— И чем же?

— К моему великому огорчению, очевидно, тобой. Итак, может, после всех этих странных прелюдий ты, наконец, расскажешь, какого драккла ты снова меня преследуешь? — Малфой упрямо сложил руки на груди и выжидающе посмотрел на него.

По правде, Гарри немного растерялся под этим взглядом — действительно, чего это он?

— С чего ты взял? — Гарри растрепал волосы, поправил очки, отряхнул невидимую пыль с мундира, но все эти действия не помогли ему взять себя в руки. Малфой продолжал испытующе смотреть, явно собираясь добиться ответа.

— Не знаю, может, с того, что я не видел тебя с памятного суда, зато за последнюю неделю уже второй раз? Облегчу вам задачу, господин аврор, я не замышляю ничего злодейско-пожирательского, не собираюсь увезти родителей на континент, возродить Волдеморта, Гриндевальда или любого другого тёмного или светлого волшебника, и уж тем более магла, восстановить артефакт с мудреным механизмом или создать неоправданно огромное количество значков «Поттер-вонючка». Я учусь — точка. Могу дать Непреложный обет или выпить Веритасерум, чтобы больше нам не пришлось наслаждаться обществом друг друга.

— А почему ты учишься здесь? Неужели во всём поместье не нашлось более удобного уголка, или хотя бы в библиотеке университета?

— Такого уголка, в котором я бы не натолкнулся на осуждение какого-нибудь предка? Нет. Такого места в Малфой-мэноре не существует.

— Ну, ты можешь заниматься у меня, — выпалил Гарри первое, что пришло на ум.

— Поттер, я ещё не стал колдомедиком, но даже я вижу, что все симптомы налицо — ты сбрендил! Могу поспорить, у тебя даже сердцебиение учащено, — с этими словами Малфой бесцеремонно отодвинул рукав аврорской формы и мягко обхватил запястье, прижав большой палец поверх выступающего сухожилия. Гарри замер; в эту секунду он почувствовал что-то странное, чего раньше никогда не ощущал. Это было немного похоже на то, как он облил себя горячим шоколадом, только чувство жжения было не на коже, а словно под ней, оно концентрировалось точно под пальцем Малфоя и расходилось покалывающим теплом по всему телу. Может, Малфой наложил диагностирующие чары? Но разве для этого не нужно воспользоваться палочкой?

— Ну вот, как я и думал, сердцебиение повышено, зрачки расширены — все признаки тревожности! Так что сделай одолжение себе и всему миру — сходи к колдомедику!

Малфой убрал руку, и Гарри почувствовал странную пустоту. Наверное, закончилось действие заклинания.

Гарри хотел сказать что-то ещё, расспросить Малфоя об учёбе и планах на будущее, просто поболтать, в конце концов, но Ночной рыцарь резко остановился, и только теперь осмотревшись, Гарри понял, что они с Малфоем остались в автобусе вдвоём.

— Уилтшир, — громко объявил Стэн.

Малфой быстро уменьшил книги и, распихав их по карманам, встал, направляясь к выходу:

— Не провожай, Поттер.

Гарри проследил за тем, как он уходит, изо всех сил стараясь подавить желание вскочить следом.

— На площадь Гриммо 12, Стэн, — крикнул Гарри и со вздохом откинулся на спинку, наблюдая за городом, пролетающим за окном единой огненно-желтой лентой.

Влюбляться оказалось непросто, но Гарри и не искал лёгких путей.


	2. Chapter 2

На душе было муторно и как будто вязко. Каждую свободную секунду Гарри снова и снова прокручивал в голове встречу с Малфоем. Как он двигался, как говорил, как так и не стер каплю шоколада с уголка губ и как сам Гарри хотел её стереть, словно она была неаккуратной кляксой на совершенном полотне. Эти мысли пугали, и он стал чаще делать ошибки в документах для архива, пропускать заклинания на тренировках для стажеров и до самого утра без сна вертеться в кровати, задаваясь одним и тем же вопросом — почему всегда Малфой?

Через неделю бессмысленно катаемых в голове мыслей и сомнений в правильности принятого решения Гарри не выдержал:

— Так где, говоришь, находится этот университет?

Был понедельник, и они с Гермионой как всегда обедали у Фортескью. Гарри превратил свое фисташковое мороженное с шоколадом в грязно-серую массу, так и не съев ни ложки.

На лице Гермионы моментально появилось то выражение, которое Гарри называл «не говори, я сама сейчас догадаюсь». Немного сморщенный лоб, чуть закушенная губа и вмиг посерьезневший взгляд — Гарри уже почти пожалел, что спросил. А мог ведь просто посмотреть в справочнике.

— Только не говори, что снова следишь за Малфоем, — обеспокоенно сказала Гермиона с капелькой торжества от быстро решенной задачки.

— Причем тут Драко Малфой? Думаешь, я горазд только палочкой махать? — вообще Гарри на самом деле был о себе такого мнения. Он не любил учиться, от долгого чтения у него болела голова. По-настоящему ему и правда нравилось махать палочкой – особенно когда в жилах кровь стынет от страха, но все равно успеваешь выставить Протего и продолжаешь раз за разом поддаваться азарту схватки, когда холодный пот стекает по спине, контрастируя с жаром разгоряченного дуэлью тела. Гарри часто замечал за собой, что улыбается во время боя, а противники воспринимали это как насмешку зазнавшегося Героя, не подозревая, что это шалая улыбка чистого кайфа.

— Хочу пойти, осмотреться, вдруг меня там призвание всей жизни ждёт?

Гермиона посмотрела на него, как смотрела иногда на Рона, когда он говорил откровенные глупости. Любой, кто когда-либо видел Гарри в дружеском спарринге или настоящем бою, наверняка знал, в чем его призвание. А Гермиона не только видела – она буквально стояла с ним спина к спине и наверняка даже могла чувствовать, как напрягается его тело перед очередным выпадом. Она знала, что он врет, и он знал, что она знала. Просто он еще не был готов к признанию: в конце концов, вечер, проведенный в Ночном рыцаре с кружкой горячего шоколада – не повод для громких заявлений. Так что Гермиона лишь давала ему время.

— Ну что ж, тогда тебе стоит обратить внимание на факультет новейших магических разработок и, конечно же, Нумерологии, — улыбнувшись, сказала она и зачерпнула ложкой кусочек своего малинового мороженого.

От одного упоминания Нумерологии у Гарри дрожь пробежала по спине.

Когда они уже собирались уходить, Гермиона, покопавшись в сумочке, вытащила оттуда какое-то фото и протянула его Гарри.

На фото был изображен красивый замок, чем-то отдаленно напомнивший ему Хогвартс, однако его фасад с высокими колоннами был изогнутым, а перед замком была большая площадь с фонтаном посередине. Сверху то появлялась, то исчезала надпись «Старейший университет магической Британии ждет самых одаренных колдунов со всего мира».

Гарри наплевал на совесть и отправил Рону Патронуса, сообщив, что плохо себя чувствует после огромной порции мороженого – и тут же аппарировал к университету.

Он производил сильное впечатление, но в нем не было той таинственности и хаотичности, которую Гарри так любил в Хогвартсе. Ровный, строгий, он словно говорил: сюда приходят за знаниями, не за приключениями.

Гарри обогнул фонтан и нырнул за первую колонну. Вначале ему казалось, что он идет точно прямо, но спустя какое-то время Гарри увидел в окно то самое место, куда он аппарировал. Поблуждав еще немного и с осторожностью обогнув кафедру Нумерологии, он наконец нашел корпус колдомедиков. Наудачу Гарри пооткрывал пару дверей, но тут же закрывал под злое шиканье профессоров. Гарри уже почти отчаялся найти в этом лабиринте Малфоя, когда заглянул в библиотеку и тут же заметил светлую макушку, склонённую над книгой. Гарри уже собрался подойти, как вдруг к Малфою сзади приблизились двое парней. Один из них, тот, что был повыше и покрупнее, с силой опустил руку Малфою на плечо и, неприятно хохотнув, сказал:

— Я, кажется, запретил тебе здесь появляться, Пожирательское отродье!

Малфой дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая руку:

— Засунь свои запреты в гиппогрифью задницу!

— Зря Поттер тебя защищал на суде, такому, как ты, самое место в Азкабане! — громила схватил Малфоя за мантию и резко сдёрнул со стула, потянув на себя.

Гарри, до этого старавшийся взять себя в руки и не натворить дел, сорвался с места, на ходу выхватывая палочку. Он упёр её кончик в основание шеи парня, вкручивая с силой и напором. Тот дёрнулся, коротко вскрикнул и замер:

— Убери от него свои руки, — сказал Гарри с нажимом, стараясь не переходить на крик.

— Какого хрена?! Ты ещё кто такой? — воскликнул он, но руки от Малфоя всё-таки убрал.

— Тот, кто сделает из тебя корм для Клыка, если ты ещё раз подойдёшь к Драко Малфою!

— Дэн-ни... это Гарри Поттер, лучше пойдём отсюда, — прошептал второй так тихо, словно надеялся, что Гарри его не услышит.

— Да, Дэнни, послушай друга, — Гарри сильнее вдавил палочку, уже чувствуя, как та упирается в кость.

— Ладно, ладно! Я всё понял, — он вскинул руки в примирительном жесте.

Гарри сосчитал до трёх для закрепления эффекта и убрал палочку. Второй тут же схватил Дэнни за руку, потащив прочь из библиотеки.

— Про какого Клыка он говорил? — спросил один из них испуганным полушепотом.

— Не знаю, он просто псих!

— Эти двое – те ещё придурки, но с тем, что ты псих, я согласен! Какого черта ты забыл в моём университете?! — Малфой, кажется, не был рад неожиданной подмоге в лице Гарри.

— Расследую дело, — пожал плечами Гарри. Ложь сорвалась с языка так легко, что Гарри, даже на секунду не задумавшись, продолжил, — один из профессоров вашей кафедры занимается распространением дурманящих зелий. Но его личность анонимный источник раскрыть не пожелал. Я надеялся, ты поможешь мне, — Гарри неловко улыбнулся, — посижу с тобой на лекциях, а ты мне расскажешь, кто есть кто.

Малфой скривился, дёрнул сумку на плече.

— Храни тебя Мерлин и Моргана, если ты мне врёшь!

Он направился к выходу, и Гарри последовал за ним, стараясь стереть с лица дурацкую улыбку.

Как ему нехотя рассказал Малфой, сейчас у него должна была быть лекция по Анатомии мага. Тема эта Гарри была не интересна, но он был рад, что сможет узнать, чем живёт и интересуется Малфой.

Они заняли самый последний ряд, где никто больше не сидел. Гарри с интересом наблюдал за тем, с какой педантичностью Малфой раскладывает свои принадлежности. Он не замечал за Малфоем этого в Хогвартсе, но, как Гарри уже понял, тот сильно изменился со школьных времён.

Когда спустя пять минут дверь в аудиторию открылась, все резко замолчали, словно кто-то наложил массовое Силенцио. Малфой смотрел на вошедшего во все глаза, и Гарри, который до этого смотрел на Малфоя, тоже повернулся, следуя за его взглядом. Вошедшим, очевидно, был профессор, так как он по-хозяйски уселся на край стола и стал что-то вещать. По мнению Гарри, для профессора он был чересчур молод и смазлив. Профессора должны быть такими, как Снейп – серьезными и непривлекательными, чтобы не отвлекать учеников от получения знаний. Гарри из его речи не понимал и половины, но, вероятно, она была очень интересной, так как огромное перо Малфоя летало по пергаменту с невероятной скоростью. Он даже согнулся над столом от большого усердия и то и дело задевал себя пушистым кончиком то по носу, то по губам. Затем началась практическая часть занятия, и напыщенный профессор стал махать палочкой, жонглируя каким-то несчастным скелетом, складывая его то так, то эдак. Эти действия по непонятной Гарри причине произвели у сидящих в аудитории настоящий фурор, все уставились на профессора в восхищении, и, что самое ужасное, Малфой был в их числе. Гарри никогда не видел у него такого взгляда, он не смотрел так ни на Дамблдора, ни на Снейпа, ни даже на отца. Гарри это почему-то разозлило. С ним рядом сидит самый могущественный маг этого столетия по версии «Ежедневного Пророка», самый красивый – по версии «Ведьмополитена», но, похоже, самый никчемный по версии самого Драко Малфоя. Гарри пытался придумать, что бы он мог сделать такого, чтобы Малфой и на него посмотрел так же, но не придумал ничего лучше, чем сказать:

— Я думаю, это он.

Взгляд, которым посмотрел на него Малфой, был далек от восхищенного.

— Он? Поттер, ты не в своем уме! — воскликнул он, и в неожиданной тишине его голос прозвучал так звонко, что, казалось, все, кто был в аудитории, услышали его.

— Мистер Малфой, вы знаете правила. Прошу вас покинуть занятие.

Гарри подумал, что Малфой возмутится или хотя бы огрызнется, но вместо этого он быстрыми, нервными движениями собрал свои вещи в сумку и ушел, перед этим тихо сказав:

— Простите, сэр.

Профессор словно ни в чем не бывало продолжил лекцию. После пары неудачных попыток осмыслить произошедшее Гарри тоже встал и вышел следом за Малфоем.

Он нашел его на ступеньках, выходящих во внутренний двор. Малфой так яростно скрипел пером по пергаменту, что кончик то и дело ударял его по щеке. Гарри решил, что он выводит что-то наподобие «Поттер — мудак», но, заглянув ему через плечо, понял, что ошибся, на листе были выведены какие-то сложные формулы заклинаний, которые Гарри видел впервые.

Вдруг Малфой замер прямо на середине еще одной формулы.

— Я чую тебя Поттер, слышу, как ты дышишь, и это отвратительно! Иди, расследуй свое дело, если оно, конечно, существует, а меня оставь в покое.

Гарри должен был признать, что план его катился Хвостороге под хвост; еще немного – и Малфой его расколет и тогда вообще не подпустит близко к себе. А Гарри только начинал узнавать его такого.

— Не хочу спугнуть преступника. А аврор, шатающийся в одиночестве по университету, в котором не учится, выглядит странно.

— А Поттер, таскающийся за Малфоем – явление вполне обычное, конечно, — Малфой заложил перо между страниц и захлопнул тетрадь. — Я не верю ни одному твоему слову и прошу еще раз. Заметь, Поттер, прошу! Не ходи за мной, в чем бы ни была причина твоей слежки.

Драко резко отвернулся от него и взмахнул палочкой. Ночной рыцарь появился, как обычно, с шумом.

В тот момент, когда автобус тронулся с места, увозя Малфоя в далёкий Уилтшир, Гарри почувствовал странный укол в районе груди, будто кто-то бросил в него Жалящее. Гарри растер грудь, но чувство не ушло. Он вздохнул и присел на краешек ступеньки ровно на то место, где до этого сидел Малфой. Нужно было предпринять что-то еще, что-то более решительное, возможно, даже шокирующее. Он вспомнил Рона с Гермионой, свое личное руководство по влюбляемости. Что делали они, чтобы понравиться друг другу? Рон сменил свой любимый свитер на рубашку. А когда Гарри спросил о причинах этой перемены, он неловко пожал плечами и сказал:

«Она такая красавица, я рядом с ней похож на огра. Так хоть буду более элегантным».

Это было мило, Гарри правда так считал, но пока был не готов к кардинальной смене стиля.

Гермиона очень переживала из-за того, как ее примет семья Рона. Гарри уверял, что она знает миссис Уизли целую вечность и уже является частью их семьи. На это Гермиона строго отвечала: «Быть подругой сына и невестой – разные вещи» и продолжала листать брошюру по магическим кулинарным рецептам, видимо, в надежде поразить своим поварским талантом.

Гарри подумал, что у него со старшими Малфоями все намного сложнее, и пары поджаренных яиц вряд ли хватит, чтобы изменить ситуацию. Стоило ему вообразить себя готовящим для семьи Малфоев, как его вдруг озарила идея. Вот с кем он должен был пообщаться, чтобы узнать Малфоя получше!

Наутро Гарри не без стыда отправил в Аврорат Патронус, сказавшись больным, а сам вызвал Ночного рыцаря.

— До Уилтшира, Стэн, — бросил Гарри и, не дожидаясь ответа, отправился в самый конец, туда, где обычно сидел Малфой.

Пассажиров было немного, они остановились всего пару раз – у Косого переулка и, к неловкости Гарри, у Министерства, – перед тем как Гарри остался в автобусе один, а через некоторое время Стэн объявил:

— Следующая – Уилтшир.

***

Гарри чувствовал себя крайне неловко, стоя на пороге Малфой-мэнора с бутылкой огневиски, подаренного ему министром на день рождения.

Дверь распахнулась внезапно, и на пороге появился старый, скрюченный словно коготь миссис Норрис домовик. Он посмотрел на Гарри исподлобья, неприязненным взглядом, чем тут же напомнил Кричера.

Гарри не особенно был знаком с этикетом хождения в гости: когда он приходил к Уизли, то обычно просто кричал «это Гарри» и ждал, когда кто-нибудь выйдет его встретить, но делать так в Малфой-мэноре было бы крайне неосмотрительно. К тому же Гарри казалось, что, даже просто взявшись за ручку двери, можно схватить какое-нибудь мудреное проклятье. Домовик тоже не спешил облегчить ему задачу, продолжая молча стоять, прожигая его взглядом.

— Я к Люциусу Малфою, — сделал Гарри неуверенную попытку.

— Имя, — проскрипел домовик так натужно, словно говорил впервые за целую вечность.

Гарри так отвык от того, чтобы у него спрашивали имя, что даже растерялся на несколько секунд:

— Гарри, Гарри Поттер.

Домовик исчез ещё до того, как Гарри успел произнести последний слог, и тяжелая дверь захлопнулась прямо у него перед носом, звякнув кольцом на латунной голове дракона.

Некоторое время Гарри стоял, пытаясь понять, окончен его так и не начавшийся визит или нет, но когда он уже собрался уходить, дверь снова распахнулась, и все тот же домовик сказал:

— Следуйте за мной.

Домовик повел его вначале через длинный холл, затем по лестнице и через галерею, в которой хмурые Малфои оценивающе осматривали его из дорогих золоченых рам.

Гарри все ждал, что они пройдут тот зал, в котором Гарри уже был однажды, но когда они остановились у двери, ведущей в кабинет, он понял, что его опасения были напрасны.

Домовик исчез, и в то же время открылась тяжелая дверь кабинета. За большим столом сидел Люциус Малфой. Он поднял глаза на Гарри, а затем снова опустил на свитки, лежащие на столе, потёр переносицу и снова посмотрел на него.

Гарри так сильно сжал горлышко бутылки, что чувствовал, как скользят на ней вспотевшие пальцы. Он мысленно уже раз десять начал разговор, но вслух так не произнес ни слова.

Малфой-старший занёс палочку, и Гарри даже обрадовался тому, что почти привычная Авада прервет, наконец, это неловкое молчание, но вместо зеленой вспышки Гарри услышал:

— Экспекто Патронум, — в голубоватом свечении появился павлин, важно прошелся кругом по комнате, размахивая хвостом, — Драко, в моём кабинете Поттер, этому факту должно быть логичное объяснение. Надеюсь, оно у тебя есть.

Павлин встряхнул хвостом и, смешно подпрыгивая, покинул кабинет.

Гарри прокашлялся и сделал шаг вперёд, протягивая бутылку, словно она должна была вот-вот взорваться:

— Это вам, мистер Малфой, лучший Огденский, выдержан в американском дубе, среднего обжига, — Гарри вычитал это на этикетке и теперь не мог упустить случая блеснуть знаниями.

Малфой-старший взял бутылку и скептически осмотрел её сверху донизу.

— Я знаю, мистер Поттер. Именно я подарил эту бутылку министру около года назад. Не люблю, когда вложения возвращаются без дивидендов, — он задумчиво хмыкнул и отлевитировал бутылку на край стола, — Чему обязан столь щедрому, поверьте на слово, презенту и вашему внезапному визиту?

Гарри мысленно клял себя на все лады, ну вот что ему стоило купить новую бутылку?! Он вытер вспотевшую ладонь о ткань джинсов, тут же поймав на себе осуждающий взгляд, и уже собирался объясниться, как дверь с шумом распахнулась, и в комнату влетел Малфой – встрепанный, в застёгнутой криво и не до конца рубашке и с взглядом, не обещающим ничего хорошего. И такого Малфоя Гарри тоже видел впервые.

— Отец, — Малфой сухо кивнул и схватил Гарри за рукав, — Поттер, вероятно, заблудился, — он сильно дёрнул его на себя, и Гарри по инерции шагнул назад, — он обещал мне помочь с практическим заданием по Высшей колдомедицине.

Малфой-старший скривился, но, быстро взяв себя в руки, сказал:

— Заблудился? Что же, возможно, Винки неправильно его расслышал, неудивительно в его-то возрасте. Но тогда и это, вероятно, предназначалось тебе, — он кивнул на бутылку и улыбнулся, — хотя, насколько я помню, ты предпочитаешь вино.

Малфой проследил за его взглядом. Гарри с ужасающей точностью увидел смену выражения его лица и тут же почувствовал, что попал. Когда он шел сюда, то должен был понимать, что с Малфоями всё не будет просто, не выйдет крикнуть «это Гарри» и наслаждаться мясным пирогом Молли Уизли, здесь нужен был план – но, как Гарри уже понял, в планах он был ещё хуже, чем в любви.

Малфой с силой потянул его на себя:

— Идём, Поттер.

— Драко, не убей его своей... колдомедициной, иначе в этой стране не останется честных авроров, — сказал Малфой-старший снова, теперь как будто с ещё большей заинтересованностью возвращаясь к изучению свитка.

А Гарри, уже совсем ничего не понимая, поплёлся за Малфоем, даже спина которого выглядела злой.

Они вышли за дверь, и Гарри продолжал, не сопротивляясь, идти за Малфоем. В конце концов, подвал мэнора ему уже был знаком. Однако комната, в которую привёл его Малфой, отличалась от подвала так же сильно, как гоблины отличались от вейл. В ней были высокие окна, снаружи увитые дикой розой, и мягкий солнечный свет, проникающий сквозь них, делал комнату уютной и приветливой. По множеству уже знакомых книг, в беспорядке разложенных на столе, Гарри понял, что это комната Малфоя, и тут же ужаснулся. Он ещё не планировал заходить так далеко.

Малфой прошелся по комнате, дёрнул рукой словно в поисках палочки и тут же ее опустил.

— Поттер, ты идиот! Но самому быть идиотом тебе недостаточно, тебе понадобилось выставить идиотом и меня — и я был наивен, когда думал, что ты ограничишься университетом, нет, ты пошел дальше! — Малфой начал зло расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке, и полоска его молочно-белой кожи то появлялась, то исчезала под хаотично движущейся тканью. Это казалось бы простое зрелище показалось Гарри таким откровенно-манящим, что щёки обдало жаром.

Гарри замер; вначале он хотел отвернуться, но подумал, что это будет глупо, поэтому только бестолково дёрнул головой и, не зная, куда деть глаза, уставился прямо на грудь Малфоя. Тот путался в петлях и пуговицах, зло сминая тонкую ткань, и в итоге снова неправильно застегнул рубашку.

— Чёрт! Это всё из-за тебя! Какого соплохвоста ты явился ко мне домой?! К моему отцу, которого, если ты вдруг забыл, ненавидишь!

— Я вовсе не…

— Да, ненавидишь, как и всю мою семью! — он начал снова расстёгивать рубашку, и Гарри понял, что второй раз этого не вынесет. Аккуратно перехватив руки Малфоя, он сам поочерёдно вдел перламутровые пуговицы в нужные петельки, но, когда подошел к самой верхней, вдруг остановился, почувствовав себя неловко. Малфой нервно дёрнул кадыком, и Гарри внезапно осознал, что стоит в дюйме от него, держа за воротник.

Малфой медленно отстранился и, посмотрев прямым взглядом, тихо спросил:

— Зачем ты пришёл?

— Эм... помочь тебе с колдомедициной? — это было откровенной ложью, но у Гарри больше не было оправданий.

Он уже был готов к тому, что Малфой вышвырнет его прямо из окна своей комнаты, непременно так, чтобы Гарри оцарапался о колючие шипы роз, но к его удивлению, тот вдруг кивнул.

— Ты ведь всё равно не отстанешь, так хоть попрактикуюсь на тебе немного. На домовиках теперь неэтично, иначе твоя ненаглядная Грейнджер живого места не оставит, — он подошел к столу и раскрыл одну из своих книг, ту, что была особенно большой и устрашающей. — Сними... это, — он брезгливо указал на футболку Гарри.

Это вообще-то была его любимая футболка, он выиграл её в каком-то конкурсе на выпивание, на ней был изображен смешной лепрекон с горшочком золота.

Гарри пожал плечами и снял футболку; раздеваться самому было не так странно, как наблюдать за тем, как раздевается Малфой.

Малфой быстро взглянул на него и тут же вернулся к книге, спешно перелистывая страницы.

— Вот оно! — он сделал несколько пасов палочкой и что-то прошептал себе под нос. — Не бойся, Поттер, это невинное лечащее заклинание, — сказал Малфой, но было больше похоже, что успокаивает он не Гарри, а себя.

Гарри не волновался, он доверял Малфою, хотя для этого не было никаких причин. Но он знал, как тот усердно занимался и как важно это было для него, так что Гарри был готов рискнуть хотя бы ради тех, кого он вылечит в будущем.

Малфой прикоснулся кончиком палочки к его груди и провёл вниз до границы джинсов, затем снова вверх и в сторону — в одну, в другую, расчерчивая его тело одному ему понятным узором.

Малфой закрыл глаза и заговорил:

— Пятый закон Саммерби гласит...

Дальше Гарри не смог разобрать, только наблюдал за тем, как беззвучно шевелятся губы Малфоя и, отвлекшись, даже не заметил, как вдруг потеплело в груди.

— Тепло, — тихо сказал Гарри.

Малфой открыл глаза, глядя на него с почти детским восторгом.

— Получилось, — прошептал он неверяще и воскликнул громко: — Получилось! Чёртов гриффиндурок, почему с тобой всё выходит так просто?

Малфой взлохматил волосы и засмеялся таким счастливым смехом, что Гарри вдруг захотелось его обнять, но вместо этого он спросил:

— Теперь всегда будет тепло?

— О, нет, сейчас я это уберу, — Малфой снова приставил палочку к его груди, и тепло стало понемногу уходить, но не исчезло совсем. И Гарри почему-то не стал говорить об этом Малфою, решив, что оставит его себе.

— Спасибо, Поттер. Ты больной на всю голову идиот, раз отдал своё тело для медицинских опытов бывшему Пожирателю смерти, но спасибо, теперь мне обеспечен высший балл, — сказал Малфой, горделиво задрав подбородок.

Гарри уже потянулся за футболкой, когда Малфой вдруг остановил его:

— Нет, подожди, я всё-таки обследую тебя.

Малфой провёл рукой вдоль позвоночника сверху вниз, надавливая пальцами на чувствительные точки:

— Так не болит? А так?

Гарри помотал головой в ответ, испугавшись, что голос сорвётся на хрип. Что-то было неправильное в отклике тела, в том, какими нежными были руки Малфоя, в его мягких, осторожных касаниях, которые хотелось продлить. Поэтому Гарри молчал, как молчал бы под пытками, сдерживая крик.

Малфой обошел его спереди, став лицом к лицу, и долго заглядывал в глаза, словно пытался прочесть что-то в разноцветном плетении радужки. И Гарри бы не удивился: если он мог читать на языке тех мудрёных книг, что лежали у него на столе, наверняка мог читать и по глазам. Гарри так не умел, он просто смотрел на быстрое движение маленького зрачка и чувствовал себя так, будто его загипнотизировали. Он даже подумал, что Малфой применил Легилименцию, но Гарри слишком хорошо знал, как действует это заклинание, и не с чем его бы не спутал.

Теперь, когда Малфой стоял от него на расстоянии не больше фута, так, что Гарри даже мог слышать, как шуршит ткань его рубашки при движении, он по-другому стал ощущать свою наготу, остро пожалев о ней. Если Малфой придвигался чуть ближе, Гарри буквально мог почувствовать как густеет воздух, словно при сближении металла и магнита, и Гарри боялся, что ещё дюйм – и их будет не разорвать.

— Ты здоров, Поттер, и этот факт пугает ещё больше. Хотя психические расстройства, конечно, не мой профиль.

Малфой отошел от него и начал увлечённо что-то записывать в свиток. Гарри только понадеялся, что он не нарисует его полуголую карикатуру. Скитер бы скончалась от счастья, добыв такой компромат.

— Я могу одеться?

— Мгм, — бросил Малфой, даже не повернувшись.

Гарри быстро натянул футболку и посмотрел на Малфоя; тот уже сел на стул и что-то с усердием записывал в свиток. Гарри немного потоптался на месте, ожидая, пока он закончит, прошелся до окна и обратно, подошел к изголовью кровати, разглядывая разные мелочи, что лежали на тумбочке, покрутил в руках маленький снитч-брелок, порезавшись о его крыло. Малфой всё писал, и Гарри уже не был уверен, что он всё ещё помнит о его присутствии.

— Эм... Малфой?

— Да, можешь это взять, — Малфой махнул на него рукой и вернулся к свитку.

Гарри не понял, о чём он говорил и вообще обращался ли к нему. Он решил подождать ещё немного и снова подошел к окну, поразившись красоте представившегося вида.

— Проведешь мне экскурсию по Уилтширу? — слова вырвались сами, Гарри даже не успел как следует обдумать сказанное. Но теперь с надеждой ждал ответа.

Малфой отвлёкся от свитка и посмотрел на Гарри с необъяснимой горечью.

— Увы, Поттер, экскурсовод из меня не выйдет, я был там всего один раз. Мне было всего пять лет, и я мало что запомнил, — он повёл плечами и снова наклонился над столом, но перо не взял, а просто смотрел в уже написанное.

— Что ты делал там в пять лет? Вряд ли родители водили тебя погулять по магловской деревне, — Гарри не мог сопоставить такую идиллическую картинку с семьей Малфоев.

— Нет, я сбежал от домовихи. Несколько часов блуждал по деревне, пока какая-то пожилая магла не обратила на меня внимания. Она угостила меня магловской конфетой, шоколадной снаружи и с розовой помадкой внутри, — Малфой облизал губы и добавил, — Было вкусно, я искал такие в Сладком королевстве, но не нашел.

Гарри живо представил себе эту картину, и от увиденного захотелось Малфоя обнять.

— А затем отец нашел меня и стёр память той магле. Не знаю, зачем тебе это рассказываю, Поттер. Иди домой или возвращайся в палату, из которой сбежал, — Малфой встал, шумно отодвинув стул, и тоже подошел к окну, задумчиво глядя вдаль.

Гарри учили этому на курсах авроров, и Гермиона повторяла не раз — людей нельзя аппарировать без их на то разрешения, но Гарри все равно поддался импульсу и, обняв Малфоя со спины, аппарировал.

Гарри видел это место очень давно в каком-то магловском журнале тети Петуньи. Уголок той страницы был загнут – видимо, чтобы не потерять, и Гарри хорошо запомнил, как журнал, стоило взять его в руки, развернулся прямо на кричащем заголовке:

«Вы хотите жить в сказке?» И маленькая приписка под красочным фото — графство Уилтшир.

Гарри очень хотел. Позже сказку ему подарил Хогвартс, и Гарри позабыл про каменный мост, переброшенный через реку, с густыми кронами деревьев, что низко свешивались над ним, образуя некий тоннель, а теперь вспомнил и аппарировал их прямо сюда под ....

— Принудительная аппарация, Поттер? Ты вырос среди гиппогрифов, что ли?! — Малфой зло толкнул его локтем в живот и выкрутился из объятий.

— Ну, раз мы уже здесь, может, прогуляемся?

Гарри улыбнулся, как он надеялся, обезоруживающе, Малфой посмотрел зло, а затем просто махнул рукой, сказав:

— Веди.

Гарри особенно не знал куда «вести», но, как и всегда, решил, что разберётся по дороге.

Они вышли на узенькую улочку и пошли вдоль каменных домов, казавшихся нежилыми; им почти не встречались маглы, и тишина стояла такая, что деревушка казалась вымершей. Но на центральной улице царило оживление, Гарри, только почуяв запах свежего хлеба, схватил Малфоя за руку и последовал за ароматом, ведя носом, словно пёс, взявший след. Изрядно проголодавшийся к этому времени, он под ошеломленным взглядом Малфоя купил целых два батона и один сладкий фруктовый хлеб.

— Я же говорил, что ты это всё не съешь, — проворчал Малфой, с охотой откусив кусок от своей части сладкого хлеба.

— Но медь мкусно? — Гарри доедал первый батон и с прискорбием признавал, что второй не осилит.

Малфой не ответил. Они сидели прямо на траве в парке рядом с небольшим озером, по глади которого взад-вперёд сновали белоснежные утки, своим важным видом живо напомнившие Гарри Малфоя. Малфой довольно щурился на солнце, зарывался пальцами в невысокую траву и казался при этом таким теплым, что к нему нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться.

Доев, Малфой взял второй батон и подошел к озеру, и Гарри тут же последовал за ним. Он отломил кусочек хлеба и бросил в озеро, посеяв небольшую шумиху в спокойном утином быту.

— Как поживает Блейз, слышал, он открыл своё дело? — Гарри постарался начать светский, взрослый разговор.

— Без понятия, я мало с кем общаюсь. Редко – с Панси, но обычно она занята поисками богатого жениха, так что...

— А ты?

— Нет, Поттер, я богатого жениха не ищу.

Гарри рассмеялся: вот ведь язва, понял же, о чем он спрашивал. Он посмотрел на Малфоя, лицо которого казалось таким безмятежным и спокойным, и вдруг спросил, как умел — без предварительных расшаркиваний и предисловий – про то, что мучило его почти весь сегодняшний день:

— Почему ты больше не гонишь меня?

— Ты, Поттер, как стихия, шторм или ураган. Лучше смириться и переждать, рано или поздно вернешься в свою гавань.

Гарри задумался: а ведь это могло быть правдой; что если ничего не выйдет? Если он не влюбится? Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, тот отломил ещё один кусочек хлеба и бросил его проплывающей мимо утке, к которой подплыла еще одна, намереваясь отобрать добычу.

— Поттер, смотри, смотри, они сейчас подерутся! — Малфой заливисто рассмеялся и отломил ещё кусочек хлеба.

— Да, я смотрю.

А Гарри и правда не мог перестать смотреть на улыбку, которая меняла его до неузнаваемости. Он подумал, что вот такого Малфоя было бы сложно не полюбить.

— Подожди меня здесь! — крикнул Гарри, с силой оттолкнувшись от забора, и как мог быстро побежал на центральную улицу, сам не понимая, зачем бежит. Но в мыслях билось «быстрее, быстрее, быстрее», и он бежал, пока не звякнул колокольчиком на двери кондитерской и не выпалил, задыхаясь:

— Три фунта вон тех конфет!

Кондитер, перепуганный его стремительным появлением, поспешно исполнил заказ и протянул пакет так, словно он должен был вот-вот воспламениться.

Обратно он шел довольный, предвкушая, как Малфой будет есть те самые конфеты, облизывать перепачканные шоколадом пальцы и смеяться. Но когда Гарри пришел, ни у озера, ни на их месте в парке Малфоя не оказалось. Ещё минут пять Гарри стоял, крепко сжимая пакет в руке, чуть не до боли впиваясь ногтями в кожу, а затем, оставив его на траве, аппарировал домой, наплевав на Статут.

Вечером он всё размышлял о словах Малфоя и пытался понять, где она, эта «своя гавань» — дом на Гриммо, Хогвартс, дом Уизли? И, размышляя над этим, всё чаще возвращался мыслями в тот парк, к важным уткам, дерущимся за хлеб, и смеющемуся Малфою.


	3. Chapter 3

Единственным человеком в жизни Гарри, умеющим найти абсолютно любую существующую информацию, всегда была только Гермиона. Сфера была неважна: пауки, сражения гоблинов, неизвестные заклинания, времяпровождение некоторых магов... Гермиона могла найти все.

«Дорогой Гарри! Я не спрашиваю, зачем тебе это, и сообщаю, что всегда в третью среду месяца он ужинает с Панси Паркинсон в «Дырявом котле», на втором этаже за столиком, который в самом углу. Он всегда пьёт аргентинский Мальбек, она — всегда по-разному. За эту информацию ты должен мне — ответы, официанту — автограф. С любовью, твоя Гермиона».

Гарри аккуратно свернул записку, прижимая сгибы по несколько раз, словно запечатывая, и сложил в нагрудный карман аврорского мундира.

— Эй, что у тебя там? — Рон, только вернувшийся с рейда, весь запыхавшийся и красный, стоял, опираясь на стол Гарри и с любопытством рассматривая его карман.

Гарри так задумался о будущей встрече с Малфоем, что даже не заметил, как он вошел, а Рон обычно входил так, что не заметить его было невозможно.

— Какой завтра день?

— Среда. Дружище, ты ведь не забыл, что мы завтра провожаем Эрлиха на пенсию?

Гарри, конечно, забыл; а разве мог он не забыть, когда вокруг творилось что-то невообразимое, когда Малфой тыкал в него палочкой не для того, чтобы проклясть, смеялся таким заразительным, искренним смехом и не над ним, и был при этом всё ещё таким... Малфоем, что захватывало дух и хотелось аппарировать его без спросу во все уголки мира, ведь наверняка же драка кенгуру будет даже смешнее утиной?

— Гарри? — окликнул его Рон и помахал перед лицом рукой.

— Да, то есть нет... Я помню, но знаешь, я не смогу прийти, у меня, эм, встреча,— Гарри замялся, не зная? как оправдать свое отсутствие, по привычке потер шрам и? открыв лежащий под рукой отчёт? стал водить пальцем по строчкам, делая вид что очень занят.

— Встреча? С кем это?

— Чёрт возьми, Рон! У меня может быть личная жизнь, в конце концов! — Гарри привстал и с силой захлопнул папку, а затем тут же снова открыл.

— Так бы и сказал, что у тебя свидание, — Рон хохотнул и хлопнул его по плечу, — и кто же она? Не та ли официанточка, а? Хотя не говори, завтра расскажешь с подробностями. И, Гарри, переверни отчёт.

Он ушел, что-то напевая себе под нос, а Гарри опустил глаза и понял, что всё это время папка была перевёрнутой. Вздохнув, Гарри снова опустился на стул.

Он не понимал, что происходит, и не понимал, нравится ему это или нет. Внутри то и дело волнами накатывало беспричинное волнение, будто перед боем. И Гарри думал о Малфое, старался думать, что не думает, но думал. Даже почти решился сбросить воспоминания о проведённом с ним дне в Омут Памяти, но не стал, это было уже слишком.

«Дырявый котел» был постоянен, в нем все так же пахло жженым солодом, все так же скрипели половицы, а при входе было шумно. Гарри никогда прежде не поднимался на второй этаж, и теперь, стоя посреди лестницы, по-новому смотрел на открывшийся вид. Наверху людей было значительно меньше, так что Гарри сразу заметил столик в самом конце. Малфой и Паркинсон выглядели так, словно кто-то вырезал их с обложки «Ведьмополитена» и зачем-то приклеил здесь, в самом неподходящем для этого месте. Она, закинув ногу на ногу, поигрывала носком неприлично красной туфли, отчего разрез на её чёрном платье то и дело поднимался выше, почти оголяя бедро. Он покручивал бокал с вином, выставляя его на свет, будто пытался что-то в нём отыскать. Гарри одёрнул свою парадную футболку, на этот раз с драконом, сглотнул вдруг образовавшийся в горле комок и шагнул навстречу.

— ...милый, тебе бы тоже следовало задуматься, не вечно же ждать... Поттер! — воскликнула Паркинсон, и Гарри посетовал, что не смог услышать окончание того, что она хотела сказать.

— Сколько раз тебе говорил...— зашипел на неё Малфой.

— Да нет же, Драко, Поттер здесь!

Малфой обернулся и посмотрел на него так, словно перед ним был по меньшей мере Безголовый Ник.

— Я был тут, точнее там, — Гарри неопределенно махнул рукой и отлевитировал стул, что стоял у соседнего столика.

— И ты бросил свою компанию чтобы... поздороваться с нами? — Малфой подозрительно прищурился.

— Нет, я был один, — пожал плечами Гарри и подозвал пробегающую мимо официантку. Ту самую, что обслуживала их с Роном в тот вечер.

— Пить в одиночестве – первый шаг к алкоголизму, — Малфой сделал внушительный глоток из своего бокала и с шумом поставил его на стол.

Паркинсон наблюдала за их разговором с едва заметной улыбкой.

— Теперь я не один, так что это мне не грозит; к тому же ты ведь колдомедик и присмотришь за мной, верно? — Гарри подмигнул ему и заказал двойной Огденский.

— С твоим аппетитом тебе не поможет и целая бригада колдомедиков, — Малфой сказал что-то ещё, но слишком неразборчиво, и отвернулся, делая вид, что даже серая стена интереснее, чем разговор с ним.

— Итак, что привело Героя в это Мерлином забытое место? — прощебетала Паркинсон, подперев подбородок рукой.

— Не могу не спросить то же самое, — в тон ей ответил Гарри.

— О, это давняя история, мы с Драко…

— Даже не думай, Паркинсон! — воскликнул Малфой, оторвавшись от созерцания стены.

— Брось, Малфой, мне интересно! — Гарри пихнул его в бок, наслаждаясь возмущённо-удивлённой гримасой.

Малфой посмотрел на него, о чём-то глубоко задумавшись, а затем, невесело хмыкнув, сказал:

— Валяй.

—Так вот, после того случая с гиппогрифом Драко стал побаиваться Ухода за магическими существами, так что мы стали прогуливать его здесь. Сбегали через тайный ход и целый урок пили сливочное пиво.

Малфой посмотрел на него искоса, словно ожидая, что Гарри вот-вот встанет и уйдет. Гарри улыбнулся:

— Здорово! Мы с Роном не могли прогуливать занятия, дружба с Гермионой не оставляла шансов, хотя, видит Мерлин, я ненавидел Зельеварение.

— То, что ты ненавидел Зельеварение, видел не только Мерлин, но и весь Хогвартс! — сказала Паркинсон, и они все рассмеялись и выпили. Малфой, казалось, наконец расслабился, поза его больше не была неестественно прямой, одна рука свободно лежала на подлокотнике, а второй он бездумно водил по тонкой ножке бокала вверх-вниз, затем поглаживая основание кончиками пальцев и снова вверх. Гарри так засмотрелся на это гипнотизирующее движение, что даже не заметил, как заняли соседний столик. Там расположилась какая-то мисс, что было ясно по её длинным черным ногтям, однако лица её не было видно из-за раскрытого во всю ширь нового выпуска «Ежедневного пророка». Гарри быстро потерял к ней интерес и снова обратился к Паркинсон, спросив:

— Расскажи мне еще интересных историй о нём? То, чего никто не знает о Драко Малфое, — Гарри был уже немного пьян и чувствовал такую легкость, словно его вот-вот оторвёт от стула. Малфой посматривал на него хитрым взглядом, делая короткие глотки из своего бокала.

— Поттер, я знаю, что правила приличий тебе неизвестны, но говорить о человеке, который сидит прямо рядом с тобой, просто неприлично.

— Брось, Драко, не будь занудой, Гарри просто пытается быть милым. Верно, Гарри? — Панси положила свою руку поверх его руки, и Гарри чуть не дернулся от этого холодного прикосновения, но в последний момент сдержался, чтобы не выглядеть грубым.

— Да, не сказать, что в Хогвартсе мы с Малфоем были друзьями, — Гарри осторожно вытащил свою руку из-под руки Паркинсон и для верности обеими схватился за бокал. — Но…

— Но не стоит и начинать, — отрезал Малфой, и тон его живо напомнил Гарри того хогвартского Малфоя, но даже это внезапное воспоминание не остудило его интерес.

— Так что, мисс Паркинсон, — шутливо начал Гарри особенно выделив «мисс», — мы с вами деловые люди: меняю одну эксклюзивную историю о нём, — он кивнул на делающего вид что не слышит их разговора Малфоя и заговорщически добавил, — на… м-м… свидание с Министром магии.

— С чего ты взял, что мне это интересно? — Паркинсон медленно отставила свой бокал, в котором ещё искрились редкие пузырьки, и наклонилась ближе.

— С того, что он богат и влиятелен, а ты умна.

— Заманчивая сделка. Увы, эксклюзивная история о Драко у меня лишь одна, и, расскажи я её, мне не помог бы сам Мерлин.

Гарри и представить не мог, что это была за история. Что-то стыдное, страшное? Или, может, романтическое? Гарри не знал, встречался ли Малфой в Хогвартсе с кем-то, и теперь был наверняка уверен, что загадочная история – как раз об этом тайном романе. И только Гарри совершенно в этом уверился, как ему в голову вдруг пришла мысль, поразившая его настолько, что он подавился огневиски. Малфой среагировал спустя едва ли полсекунды; с него вмиг слетел весь лоск лондонского денди, словно кто-то сорвал с него маску. Гарри задыхался, цепляясь за край стола и стараясь одновременно выжить и насладиться этим перевоплощением. Малфой отточенным движением закатил рукав, взмахнул палочкой, разрезая его футболку точно посередине, а следом Гарри почувствовал знакомое тепло в груди и смог, наконец, сделать спасительный глоток воздуха. Малфой наклонился к нему и вдруг коснулся шеи, глядя на Гарри в упор. Гарри показалось, что виски не до конца вышел из лёгких и всё ещё продолжает обжигать внутри и снаружи, мешая дышать полной грудью.

— Пульс в норме, а вот мозги – не очень. Но это твое перманентное состояние, — Малфой убрал руку, и Гарри тут же решил, что узнает у Кричера про чары Вечного приклеивания, на которых держался портрет Вальбурги Блэк, и приклеит пальцы Малфоя к своей шее навсегда. Стоило ему подумать, как они будут так же касаться кого-то ещё, и Гарри хотелось достать палочку и... Он ревновал. Вероятно, впервые в своей жизни. Это открытие поразило его настолько, что он подальше отставил бокал, боясь, что снова подавится, а великодушия Малфоя хватит только на одно спасение за вечер. Что-то изменилось в нём от этого осознания, захотелось вдруг взять Малфоя за руку, увести из «Дырявого котла» хотя бы в тот парк и смотреть, как звёзды отражаются в озёрном полотне. Он так засмотрелся на эту вымышленную картинку в голове, что не заметил, как бокал Паркинсон опасно накренился, и всё его содержимое оказалось на его джинсах.

— Ах, какая я неуклюжая! — воскликнула она как-то наигранно и, словно фокусник вытащив из сумки белоснежный платок, стала тереть ткань там, где она намокла.

— Забыла, что ты ведьма, Панси? — спросил Малфой тоном, который мог бы заморозить все вокруг. Даже с Гарри он никогда так не говорил.

— Ты же знаешь, дорогой, как Чистящее портит ткань, — пропела Паркинсон сладко и провела платком, нажимая ещё сильнее, опасно приближаясь к паху.

Гарри чувствовал себя крайне неловко. Он хотел и сам было уже наложить Чистящее – да хоть Аваду, лишь бы избавиться от навязчивого внимания Паркинсон, как вдруг услышал стук каблуков и щелчок, похожий на сработавший объектив колдокамеры.

— О, это будет первая полоса! — голос Риты Скитер, который Гарри узнал бы, даже пребывая в беспамятстве, звучал до отвращения воодушевлённо. Гарри понял, что всему пришел конец – как и всегда, когда появлялась эта женщина. — «Бывшие враги или чувственные любовники?» Это сенсация!

Она исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, а Гарри поморщился, пытаясь предсказать, насколько ужаснее станет завтрашний заголовок. Наверняка на колдофото будет видно, как Паркинсон склоняется между его ног, и бурная фантазия читателей «Ежедневного пророка» сможет додумать всё что угодно. Скитер не придётся даже особенно стараться.

Малфой резко встал, с шумом отодвинув стул и нервно бросил на стол несколько сиклей:

— Не смею более мешать, — сказал он сухо, и, резко развернувшись, немного не удержав равновесие, аппарировал.

— Драко! — его имя вырвалось буквально из груди, так не хотелось Гарри, чтобы он уходил. Хоть вечер и превратился в дурдом, Гарри держался за его присутствие, стараясь уловить мельчайшие реакции, движения, жесты. Он падал и наслаждался чертовым падением. Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что хочет быть подопытным для всех экспериментов Малфоя, и это мысль была одновременно страшно-неизбежной и мучительно-сладкой.

Паркинсон, про присутствие которой Гарри уже забыл, резко отстранилась, поправила незаметные складки на платье и встала, повесив маленькую сумочку на локоть:

— Просто не испорти все, Поттер, — и снисходительно потрепала его по макушке, — и я жду, что Министр сам пришлет мне сову.

Гарри никак не мог понять, что именно он не должен был испортить? Разве он не испортил уже абсолютно всё своим медвежьим напором и грубостью? Он должен был признаться, что брать пример с Рона или Гермионы не стоило: он не умел, как они. Он не был стратегом и не обладал выдающимся умом, единственное, что он умел – это переть напролом. Но с Малфоем нельзя было так, а он всё испортил. Так что Гарри так и не понял, что имела в виду Паркинсон; единственное, что он четко понимал — разговор с Кингсли будет не из простых.

***

Всю ночь Гарри думал. Он старался до мельчайших деталей вспомнить выражение лица Драко.

Он обращался к математике и Нумерологии, к астрономии и Истории магии, но ничто из его скудных, в сравнении с Гермиониными, познаний не давало ответа на вопрос — почему? Почему присутствие Драко пьянит покруче огневиски, почему, в конце концов, влюбиться в него оказалось так просто? 

Гарри не знал, когда это произошло. Когда таинственная незнакомка обернулась Драко Малфоем? Или когда он увидел его в Ночном рыцаре, или еще раньше, когда звякнул колокольчик на двери в салоне мадам Малкин и Гарри в самый первый раз увидел его, до смешного серьезного и важного? Гарри усмехнулся и подумал, может быть, это было всегда? Просто в какой-то момент истлело, словно Феникс, и осыпалось пеплом под напором навязанных мыслей и завышенных ожиданий, а теперь перерожденное, новое поднимало голову, чтобы вновь ожить.

***

Утром Гарри пришел в Аврорат сонный и злой. Он так и не понял ни причины злости Драко, ни туманного напутствия Паркинсон. Чертовы слизеринцы и их закулисные игры!

В кабинете, впрочем, тоже царила мрачная атмосфера, проводы Уотса, очевидно, прошли даже слишком хорошо, так что многие, не стесняясь, спали, устроившись на пухлых стопках бумаг как на подушках, кого-то и вовсе не было, включая Рона.

Гарри сел за свой стол и, решив во чтобы то ни стало отвлечься работой, схватился за папку с делом об исчезнувшем доме, но не успел он дочитать до конца восьмизначный номер дела, как перед ним на стол шлепнулся «Ежедневный пророк», подняв маленькое облачко пыли.

Гарри был прав, название стало хуже, чем прежде, и огромными буквами буквально орало с первой полосы: «ПУБЛИЧНЫЕ ИГРИЩА БЫВШИХ ВРАГОВ: ГЕРОЙ ОТНЮДЬ НЕ ТАК СКРОМЕН, КАК КАЗАЛОСЬ».

На фото у него был взгляд испуганного гиппогрифа, и он то и дело косился в сторону, как знал Гарри наверняка, Драко, словно взывая о помощи. Принять этот взгляд за признак страсти мог только последний идиот. Панси склонилась над его пахом, завесившись волосами, что давало читателям «Пророка» простор размером с арену для квиддича для самых разнообразных фантазий.

— Паркинсон, Гарри?! — Рон стоял с красным от гнева лицом, его ноздри неестественно раздулись, а веснушки стали ярче, словно кто-то приправил его лицо куркумой. Рон в гневе был не самым приятным зрелищем.

— Рон, я все могу объяснить, — как мог спокойно начал Гарри. И методично, слово за словом, нагородил огромную кучу лжи о том, что «та самая девушка» не явилась на встречу, и он с горя подсел к случайно оказавшимся поблизости Малфою и Паркинсон. Правдой был только опрокинутый бокал и гнев при виде Риты Скитер. Подробности о том, как Драко спас его, а затем целых тридцать две секунды прикасался к его шее, Гарри решил опустить. О том, что это были лучшие тридцать две секунды его жизни, тоже.

— Хах, да уж, дружище, сочувствую, — Рон хлопнул его по плечу и улыбнулся. — Хорошо, что вы с Джинни расстались, она бы свихнулась от ревности, увидев такое, — он кивнул на «Ежедневный пророк», и Гарри, посмотрев на него, ещё раз остро пожалел, что Драко не попал в кадр. — Да любая, кому ты небезразличен, не смогла бы долго смотреть на это. В лучшем случае просто ушла, а в худшем закатила бы сцену, — со знанием дела сказал Рон.

Гарри встрепенулся:

— Стой, что ты сказал?

— Закатила бы сцену, да ещё какую, — пожал плечами Рон.

— Нет, до этого!

— Ну...э, ушла бы? — сказал Рон с сомнением и странно посмотрел на него.

Осознание накрыло Гарри со скоростью и силой движущегося на полном ходу Хогвартс-экспресса. Драко ревновал! А Паркинсон, хитрая лиса, эту ревность спровоцировала, чтобы показать ему, Гарри, то, что он не заметил бы, даже напечатай об этом на первой полосе «Пророк»! Гарри вдруг захотелось спеть или станцевать, хотя он не умел ни того, ни другого, так что вместо этого он закружил Рона в странном недообъятии. Значит, не будет той ужасной неразделенной любви, от которой, как слышал Гарри, даже умирают, или фанатской одержимости, и... значит, Драко тоже?

Гарри вскочил, отбросив раскрытую папку в сторону — исчезнувший дом подождет.

— Рон, скажи, что я заболел! — крикнул Гарри, выбегая из кабинета.

— Чем?!

— Любовью! — крикнул Гарри в закрывающуюся дверь и, почти упав с лестницы, залетел в еще не потухшее пламя министерского камина, сбив по пути какого-то волшебника.

Гарри летел по каминным сетям до дома, переполненный энергией и небывалой силой словно в преддверии отличной схватки, он будто чувствовал быстрое движение крови по венам и пульс, стучащий в каком-то сумасшедше-музыкальном ритме. Но, оказавшись на Гриммо, он вдруг остановился. Гарри очень хорошо знал эти эмоции, и за ними обычно следовало нечто глупое и опрометчивое; в голове словно наяву прозвучал гудок Хогвартс-экспресса, и Гарри, нашарив позади себя кресло, осторожно сел в него. Нужно было подумать. Может, Гарри всё выдумал? Схватился за призрачную надежду, и стоит ему заявиться к Драко с предложением «долго и счастливо», она растает как дым.

Гарри решительно встал, затем снова сел и крикнул так громко, словно Кричер был не ближе чем в Хогвартсе:

— Кричер!

— Да, хозяин Гарри, — проскрипел он недовольно, даже не подняв на Гарри взгляд.

— Принеси мне набор для письма.

— Тот, что пылится в вашем сундуке со времен Хогвартса, хозяин Гарри?

— Да, именно его.

Как ехидно заметил Кричер, писать письма Гарри не любил и потому делал это нечасто. Редкие записки Рону или Гермионе он посылал на обрывках, которые находил под рукой, чаще предпочитая Патронус.

Гермиона сетовала на его неаккуратность и кляксы, о которые она пачкала руки при прочтении, так что в этот раз Гарри решил действительно постараться. Он сел ровно, закрепил свиток с двух сторон небольшими фигурками сов и одним слитным, быстрым движением ткнув в чернильницу, написал: «Дорогой Драко!» и тут же зачеркнул, выходило очень официально. На втором свитке он зачем-то написал: «Привет, Хорёк!» и пририсовал хорька, больше похожего на крысу. Всё это было глупо, банально и никуда не годилось. В конце концов Гарри сдался и, нарушая все правила эпистолярного жанра, но зато не поставив ни единой кляксы, написал правду: «Драко, я знаю, что в последнее время вёл себя странно и, возможно, ты теперь ненавидишь меня сильнее, чем прежде, но если нет, я буду ждать тебя в шесть часов на мосту у вокзала Кингс-Кросс. Это свидание».

Гарри сложил письмо, прихлопнул его сверху рукой для надежности, а затем отдал Кричеру, чтобы тот его отправил.

На мосту он был ровно в пять, потому что его бессмысленные блуждания по дому и то, что он два раза споткнулся о троллью ногу, даже Кричера вывели из себя. Тот затеял большую уборку, и находиться в доме стало попросту невыносимо.

На вокзале было оживленно, Гарри сверху рассматривал прохожих и для того, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, гадал, кто из них волшебник, а кто – магл. Он так увлекся, что не заметил, как сзади подошли.

— Волшебник или магл? — спросил Драко, вставая рядом, и добавил, заметив удивлённый взгляд Гарри: — Тоже играл в это, пока ждал посадки.

Гарри не знал, что удивило его больше: то, что Драко пришел или то, что он ждал Хогвартс-экспресса один, как и Гарри. Они могли бы встречаться здесь каждый год первого сентября и вместе играть в «волшебник или магл?»

— Я рад тебя видеть, — Гарри и правда был рад, так рад, что хотел обнять Драко прямо здесь, посреди вокзала, на глазах у тысячи людей, но сдержался.

— Я всё ещё думаю, что ты сошел с ума, но, кажется, безумие заразно, — Драко облокотился на невысокое ограждение и задумчиво посмотрел вниз.

— Пожалуй, тебе нужно получше исследовать это явление! Может, ты напишешь об этом диссертацию и будешь самым молодым волшебником, попавшим в «Вестник колдомедика».

Гарри протянул ему руку и Драко неуверенно, но всё же протянул свою.

— Поттер, предупреждаю, если ты аппа..

Гарри аппарировал. Парная аппарация стала даваться ему неплохо.

— ..рируешь. Поттер! — Драко резко выдернул свою руку и посмотрел на Гарри со смесью злости и обиды, но тут же замолчал, оглянувшись вокруг.

Они стояли на небольшом холме, со всех сторон окруженном виноградниками, тянущимися до самого горизонта.

— Ты говорил, что предпочитаешь вино, — Гарри нервно хохотнул, надеясь, что Драко сменит гнев на милость, но ошибся.

— Поттер, — он схватился за пуговицу мантии и быстро расстегнул её, словно она его душила. Хотя скорее из-за резкой смены климата, — Не говори мне, что мы во Франции… — он остался в одной рубашке и Гарри так засмотрелся на полупрозрачную ткань, что не заметил, как Драко подошел ближе и сильно схватил его за плечо, — Поттер, сосредоточься, черт возьми! Ты вывез меня из Британии или нет?!

— Эм, да… — Гарри не понимал, отчего Малфой так злится, и в очередной раз посетовал на свое безрассудство.

— Визенгамот наложил запрет на выезд за пределы Магической Британии для моей семьи! Мне нельзя даже съездить в Лондон, а ты забросил меня во Францию! — он заходил взад-вперёд, перекидывая мантию из руки в руку, а затем вдруг замер и посмотрел на Гарри с какой-то окончательной безысходностью, — Я не хочу в Азкабан.

Драко был прав — он полный идиот! Как он мог забыть о запрете Малфоев на выезд?!

— Драко, ты не попадешь в Азкабан! Я всё объясню Кингсли, — Гарри подумал, что разговор с Кингсли выйдет не из простых, учитывая то, что он должен заставить его пригласить Паркинсон на свидание и отмазать Драко от Азкабана.

— Неужели Герой воспользуется положением? — Драко бросил на него быстрый взгляд и уменьшил мантию, сложив ее в карман, а затем добавил, не дождавшись ответа, — Так где мы? Юг? Прованс? — его взгляд загорелся живым любопытством, и Гарри наконец выдохнул. Возможно, свидание было ещё не совсем испорчено.

— Винный гид для начинающих утверждает, что это Шато Марго, — Гарри надеялся, что он правильно запомнил название.

— Серьёзно, Поттер, из тысяч винодельческих хозяйств Франции ты выбрал именно это? — он рассмеялся, — здесь неподалеку находится наше поместье. Я не знаю точных координат, так что придется идти пешком, — решительно заявил Драко, и Гарри не нашел, что возразить. Он представлял их свидание немного по-другому, но разве можно было что-либо спланировать, когда дело касалось Драко Малфоя?

— Ты часто бывал там летом? — Гарри последовал за ним, чуть не оступившись при спуске с холма.

— Нет, оно было заброшено еще в восемнадцатом веке, когда Ориэль Малфой исчез при странных обстоятельствах, перед этим наложив на него Заклятье ветхости.

Гарри с интересом слушал рассказ Малфоя, стараясь идти с ним в ногу и слегка цепляя рукой его руку, чтобы почувствовать знакомую прохладу пальцев.

— Не мог же маг исчезнуть совсем бесследно, — аврорское чутье подсказывало Гарри, что есть в этой истории что-то ещё.

— История с Волдемортом ничему тебя не научила, — Малфой усмехнулся и продолжил рассказ, — именно так и случилось. Говорят, он был влюблён в магловскую девушку, испанскую принцессу, которая долгое время жила в Париже. Он даже хотел отречься от магии ради неё, но для короля Испании фамилия Малфой была лишь пустым звуком, а его семья не допустила бы брака с маглой. Целых два мира, и в обоих их союз был обречён. Однажды он, окончательно разругавшись с отцом, наложил заклятье на поместье, в тот же день его портрет пропал с гобелена, а все европейские газеты трубили об исчезновении испанской принцессы.

— Я думал, такое бывает только в сказках, — Гарри посмотрел на Драко и вдруг задумался — а смог бы он отречься от магии ради того, чтобы быть с ним? Драко улыбнулся, и Гарри потерял мысль.

— Про волшебников ты наверняка тоже так думал.

Да, думал. Где-то внутри у него всегда была уверенность, что если волшебники и существуют, то они должны быть непременно красивыми и неприступными. Реальность оказалось куда прозаичнее, но, глядя на Драко, Гарри подумал, что иногда сказки проникают в обыденность самым причудливым путём.

— Вот, кажется оно, — Драко остановился у невысокого ограждения, полностью увитого плющом так, что даже не видно было металлических прутьев.

Дом возвышался над зарослями высокой травы, и веяло от него таким недружелюбием и холодом, что Гарри задумался, стоит ли им заходить. Но Драко уже двинулся вперёд, уверенно раздвигая руками траву.

— Может, воспользуешься палочкой?

— Поттер, ты всё-таки клинический случай! На поместье наложены древние, мощные чары, и от одного невинного Экскуро здесь всё может самоуничтожиться!

Это было разумно, и Гарри положил палочку обратно в карман, увернувшись от какой-то колючки, летящей прямо ему в лицо.

Вблизи дом не производил такого давящего впечатления, от него несло сыростью и пустотой. Кое-где из кирпичной кладки торчали пучки зелёных листьев или мох, природа отвоевывала свою территорию дюйм за дюймом и уверенно вела в этом бою.

Драко остановился посреди просторного холла:

— Всегда мечтал здесь побывать, — сказал он тихо, словно боясь кого-то потревожить, — про этот дом в нашей семье ходит много легенд. Говорили, что где-то в комнатах спрятан портрет Ориэля Малфоя и испанской принцессы.

Да, место для свидания было идеальным.

Фигура Драко среди пыльных стен с выгоревшей местами краской и нависшей по углам паутиной казалась такой одинокой и беззащитной, что Гарри нестерпимо захотелось его обнять.

— Пойдем, осмотримся, — сказал Драко и ступил на первую ступеньку лестницы, ведущей наверх. Старая отсыревшая доска скрипнула, что-то хрустнуло, загремело, резко потемнело, и будто из самого нутра дома потянулся клубами дым, собираясь в очертания какого-то предмета. Гарри не раздумывая бросился к Драко и, заслонив его собой, успел понять, что странным предметом было надгробие с двумя словами, выгравированными на нём – «Гарри Поттер». Перед ним появился дементор, и Гарри понял, что это всего лишь старый голодный боггарт.

— Ридикулус!

Дементор стек бесформенной тряпкой вниз и исчез в щелях рассохшейся половицы. Только теперь Гарри вспомнил, что колдовать было нельзя, но дом, к счастью, не воспринял это враждебно.

Гарри обернулся к Драко; он стоял, словно пораженный Петрификусом.

— Ты постоянен, Поттер, — хмыкнул он, глядя пустым взглядом куда-то мимо Гарри.

Да, Гарри до сих пор боялся дементоров, и при воспоминании того, как они чуть не выпили душу Сириуса до последней капли, к горлу подкатывала тошнота; но если со своим боггартом, с этим ненавистным подкроватным монстром, Гарри давно смирился, то боггарт Драко был чем-то, что он не мог вместить в свою понятную и простую вселенную. В ней было место для драконов, гоблинов и даже не поддающейся пониманию схемы движения лифтов в Министерстве, но для знания, что Драко Малфой больше всего на свете боится его, Гарри, смерти — нет. Гарри не удивился бы, окажись его боггартом Волдеморт или Распределяющая шляпа, которая отправляет его на Гриффиндор, но не это.

— Мне нужно выпить, Поттер, прежде чем ты задашь вопрос. Пойдем, посмотрим, осталось ли хоть что-то от знаменитого малфоевского погреба.

Пока они спускались в подвал, Гарри не выпускал из рук палочку, готовясь к тому, что дом может преподнести ещё не один сюрприз. Драко же, напротив, казался спокойным, даже напел какой-то простой мотивчик, похожий на гимн Хогвартса, и Гарри все пытался понять, отчего Драко сегодня так непостоянен: то зол, то задумчив, теперь вот как будто бы счастлив.

Что-то хрустнуло сверху, и Гарри засветил помещение Люмосом.

— Поттер, это всего лишь летучая мышь, не будь таким... аврором, — Драко коротко рассмеялся своей же колкости, и Гарри тоже не смог подавить смешок.

— Я бы не был так спокоен. Кто знает, каких магических ловушек мог наставить здесь твой безумный предок.

— Он не был безумен, — в свете Люмоса лицо Драко выглядело таким безмятежным и беззаботным. — Всего лишь влюблен.

«Как и я», подумал Гарри и снял с плеча Драко едва заметную нить паутины.

Они стояли в узком проходе почти у самого входа в погреб, Драко был так близко, что Гарри мог слышать его тихое дыхание и видеть, как беспокойно двигаются его зрачки. Пространство сужалось, само по себе, без какой либо магии, и это был идеальный момент для поцелуя и в то же время нет. Гарри остановился в полудюйме, поймав себя на мысли, что не хочет как с Чжоу или Джинни, а хочет, чтобы в первый раз с Драко был идеальным. Пусть их потом будут тысячи, миллионы неидеальных – но не первый.

Гарри неловко кашлянул и потушил Люмос.

Тяжелую каменную дверь они открыли не сразу, пришлось прикладывать силу, так как ни одно из заклинаний, которому обучили Гарри на курсах, не сработало. Гарри показалось странным, что в поместье одной из древнейших магических семей дверь была закрыта не заклинанием, но здесь всё казалось не совсем обычным, так что он не придал этому значения.

Драко долго ходил вдоль высоких стеллажей, аккуратно стряхивая пыль со старых этикеток, и всматривался, всматривался, всматривался. Гарри не знал, какой скрытый смысл или послание он на них искал, но не мешал, стоял чуть поодаль, всё ещё сжав палочку в кулаке, готовый в любой момент защитить Драко от чего угодно.

— Нашел! — воскликнул Драко черед десятки минут вдумчивых поисков.

Гарри взглянул на этикетку: на ней был нарисован рыцарский шлем с опущенным забралом в обрамлении венка из роз.

Они устроились в огромной мансарде. Здесь было светло благодаря стеклянному потолку – и даже уютно, хотя многие окна по бокам были выбиты и выглядели так, будто это сам дом скалился зубастой пастью на непрошеных гостей.

Гарри трансфигурировал мягкий плед из валявшегося на полу осколка выбитого окна, постелив его рядом с покосившимся роялем, и две подушки из завалявшейся в кармане пуговицы и жевательной пастилки из «Сладкого королевства». Хотел трансфигурировать бокалы, но затем передумал, понадеявшись, что Драко тоже не станет этого делать. Они сидели полулежа, соприкасаясь лишь плечами, но Гарри наслаждался даже этой едва ощутимой близостью.

Сквозь мутные окна было видно, как проплывают по небу облака. Гарри смотрел на них, и ему казалось, что ничего, кроме них с Драко и разломанного рояля, больше не существует в этом мире. Ни страха, ни боли, ни потерь.

— Знаешь, почему я решил стать колдомедиком? — Драко грустно хмыкнул и продолжил, не дождавшись ответа: — Когда я увидел, как Хагрид несет тебя, единственную надежду магического мира, на руках, все, о чём я мог думать, это как тебя спасти, но в голове не было ни одного лечащего заклинания, лишь красными вспышками билось вживленное с кровью и потом Круцио, — он отпил из бутылки и жадно облизал покрасневшие губы.

— Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь, — Гарри взял из его рук бутылку и тоже глотнул. Было кисло, и сладко, и как-то ещё, но он не разобрал.

— Я и ненавидел, так сильно, что иногда мне казалось, что это чувство заполняет меня всего, не оставляя места ни любви, ни дружбе... ни страху. Оно спасло меня, ты спас меня. Не знаменитым Экспеллиармусом, а просто одним своим невыносимо раздражающим существованием. Иногда, лёжа в своей постели и стараясь не думать о том, что через пару стен от меня спит, ест, существует безносая тварь, я представлял тебя, представлял, что ты делаешь, где спишь, с кем сражаешься. Нормальные волшебники мечтали о девушках, а я думал о тебе. Ты был в моей постели, Поттер, слишком часто, — он резко замолча, словно кто-то наложил на него Силенцио, и запрокинул голову, щурясь на ясное небо.

Гарри много раз признавались в любви — в письмах, песнях, даже в газетах. Но вот так – никогда, выворачивая душу наизнанку, обнажаясь, вскрывая самое ценное.

— Ты станешь отличным колдомедиком, — тихо сказал Гарри, на самом деле веря в этом всем сердцем.

Гарри сам не понял, как голова Драко оказалась у него на коленях, но теперь он старался пореже шевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть его, и только осторожно гладил по волосам, наслаждаясь их мягкостью.

— Смотри, это облако похоже на Кричера! — Гарри пьяно рассмеялся.

— А это на Панси... в гневе, — сказал Драко, и они рассмеялись оба. Пьяные больше от какого-то странного счастья, которое по всем законам логики они не должны были найти здесь, в заброшенном поместье, умирающем из-за несчастной любви какого-то полузабытого предка. Но нашли и пили его, мешая с терпким вином.

Они считали облака, пока не стемнело. Пора было домой, и Гарри с небывалой силой возненавидел аппарацию. Будь они маглами, им пришлось бы сесть на поезд, и они ехали бы долго-долго, целую вечность, и, возможно, Драко уснул бы у него на плече, а затем Ночной Рыцарь и огненная лента Лондона за окном... А так! Раз – и вот они уже аппарировали перед Малфой-мэнором, а Гарри совсем не хотел уходить.

— Поттер, ты чертов сумасшедший, но мне понравилось, кажется, безумие и правда заразно, — Драко не улыбнулся, но глаза его горели азартом и радостью.

Гарри сделал шаг, второй. Это был момент, только бы не упустить! Внезапно откуда-то появилась синяя вспышка, пролетела по кругу, беря их в кольцо и вклиниваясь между ними давно знакомым силуэтом выдры.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Рон всё мне рассказал, — голос Гермионы звучал непривычно тонко и пронзительно. Гарри показалось, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, он отшатнулся, отпрянул, но Патронус продолжал свой монолог. — Что за глупая затея – влюбиться в Драко Малфоя?! Когда ты задавал все эти странные вопросы, я и подумать не могла о таком! Оставь его в покое, Гарри, он уже получил свое, и ставить на нём глупые эксперименты просто неэтично!

Выдра рассыпалась в воздухе злыми синим искрами, оставляя их наедине. Губы Драко искривились в злой усмешке, которую Гарри знал слишком хорошо, но видеть её теперь, после всего, было нестерпимо больно. Он качнулся вперёд в попытке удержать, остановить, но нарвался на острый взгляд и дрожащий кончик хорошо знакомой палочки. Боярышник, волос единорога, 10 дюймов.

— Аппарируй. Сейчас, — голос Драко звучал точно как тогда, на шестом курсе. Сейчас Гарри не осудил бы его ни за Круцио, ни даже за Аваду, но он не мог уйти! Уйти – означало подтвердить слова, сказанные Гермионой, и навсегда его потерять. Гарри ненавидел ощущение «навсегда». Он много терял «навсегда» и не хотел потерять ещё и Драко.

— Драко, выслушай, пожалуйста!

— Петрификус, — Драко сделал паузу, словно ожидая, что Гарри сейчас же аппарирует, но он стоял, словно вросший ногами в землю, и решил, что не сдвинется, пока Драко не… — Тоталус.

Гарри камнем повалился на землю. Он ждал, что Драко подойдёт, как тогда в поезде, скажет что-то злое и ядовитое, выплеснет злость и обиду и, возможно, после они смогут, наконец, успокоиться и поговорить. Но вместо этого Драко просто посмотрел на него таким взглядом, словно Гарри разрушил самое ценное, что было в его жизни, и, развернувшись, медленно побрел к воротам поместья. Гарри наблюдал за его одиноким силуэтом, пока тот не скрылся из виду, и ещё долго лежал на холодной земле, даже когда действие заклинания ослабло.

***

Гарри в сотый раз перечитывал показания свидетеля, но так и не смог уловить их смысла. Дом исчез – только это и было понятно. Вот уже третий день Гарри не мог думать ни о чем, кроме Драко. Все письма возвращались к нему нераспечатанными, Патронусы оставались без ответа, Гарри даже послал Кричера в Малфой-мэнор, и тот вернулся, ворча больше чем обычно, недовольный тем, что домовика благородного рода Блэков даже не пустили на порог. Гарри не знал, как достучаться до Драко. Он вышел на знакомого с Рейвенкло, который учился в университете вместе с Драко, и тот сказал, что он третий день не появляется на занятиях, что окончательно добило Гарри.

К его столу подошел Рон, и вид у него был такой, словно его снова заставляют учить ненавистное Зельеварение. Они с Гермионой ждали его на Гриммо тем же вечером. Драки избежать, конечно, не удалось, после слов «мерзкий хорёк» и «чёртов Пожиратель» Гарри приложил Рона Ступефаем и ни капли не жалел.

Гарри понимал друга и ждал, пока он остынет и поймет, что всё всерьёз. И теперь, когда Рон подошел к нему с видом одновременно воинственным и обиженным, он первый заговорил.

— Да, Рон, из всех людей именно Драко Малфой, и я не намерен это больше обсуждать.

— Тогда какого чёрта ты все еще здесь, колдуешь над своими непрочитанными письмами?! Ты ведь хотел сразиться с драконом за сердце дамы – так сразись с драконом за сердце дракона!

Что-то внутри вдруг встрепенулось, откликаясь на слова Рона. Дракон! Вот что было ему нужно!

— Дракон! Рон, спасибо, ты отличный друг! — Гарри сжал Рона в объятьях и, стратегически отодвинув с пути, понесся прочь из кабинета.

— Ты куда, Гарри?!

— Мне нужен дракон!

Впервые за эти ужасные три дня Гарри чувствовал небывалый подъём. На каком-то глубинном, первобытном уровне он знал, что добьется, чтобы Драко его услышал – и тогда уже всё будет зависеть только от него!

— Зачем, говоришь, тебе дракон? — Чарли смотрел с подозрением и явно был не убежден сбивчивой речью Гарри, который по ошибке аппарировал прямо в центр какого-то загона и чуть не был зашиблен венгерской хвосторогой. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что для того, чтобы летать на драконе, нужны опыт и долгие годы тренировок? Это тебе не магловский аттракцион.

— Ну, допустим, опыт у меня уже есть, — Гарри с ужасом вспоминал их полёт на драконе, и всё-таки это был опыт. — Как точно подметил один умный человек, я предпочитаю экзотический вид транспорта. Прошу, Чарли, я бы не просил, если бы это не было так важно.

— Хорошо, но учти: если он сбросит тебя на лету, и ты разобьешься, я не буду нести ответственность за твою смерть!

Гарри ликовал, полдела сделано. Ему достался не такой огромный дракон, как тот, что был в Гринготтсе, но выглядел он всё же довольно внушительно. На нём даже оказалось некое подобие седла, в которое Чарли ловко закинул Гарри Левикорпусом.

— Вот теми штуками внизу задавай направление, а чтобы сесть, потяни за тот поводок. Удачи! — крикнул Чарли снизу, и дракон взмыл в воздух.

Штуки, поводок — всё ясно. Гарри с ног до головы окатило знакомым чувством свободы, которое каждый раз охватывало его в полёте. Чувство, что все обязательно получится!

Он двигался по четко начерченному Чарли курсу, двигая поводками точно по инструкции. Полёт был долгим и изнурительным, и Гарри понял, что Чарли имел в виду, говоря об опыте; но он готов был терпеть боль и неудобства, лишь бы Драко услышал его.

Гарри увидел Малфой-мэнор издалека, тот выглядел словно маленький город прямо посреди леса. Он пролетел над ним, накрыв огромной тенью, и приземлился рядом, уверенный в том, что его появление не осталось незамеченным.

Через невыносимо долгую минуту ворота, наконец, распахнулись, и нисколько не опасаясь огромного чудовища, ему навстречу выскочил Драко злой и растрепанный, с палочкой наготове.

— Дракон, Поттер! — он гневно ткнул куда-то в сторону драконьей морды и посмотрел на Гарри, явно ожидая ответов.

— Ты не отвечал на мои письма, — пожал Гарри плечами и задался вопросом, как ему спуститься вниз; решив не усложнять, просто аппарировал прямо в дюйме от Драко.

Сейчас или никогда.

— То, что сказала Гермиона, было правдой лишь отчасти! Мне понравилось влюбляться в тебя! В любого, в того, кого я знал в школе, в того, кого защищал на суде и в тебя нового, увлеченного делом всей жизни! — Гарри сбился от недостатка воздуха и, вдохнув поглубже, продолжил: — Мне никогда не дарили подарков на Рождество, и до моего первого года в Хогвартсе я не мог представить, что это так приятно – шелестеть разноцветной бумагой, аккуратно тянуть за хвостик алой ленты и представлять что же лежит внутри. Я никогда не забуду непередаваемое чувство, когда, распаковав подарок, я получил то, о чем и не мог мечтать! Знал ли я, когда судьба, магия или сам Мерлин втолкнули тебя в тот вечер в дверь Кабаньей головы, что это будет самый ценный подарок в моей жизни? Нет! Но, когда я решился потянуть за ленту, все уже изменилось.

Я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда. Как с первого взгляда влюбился в Хогвартс, с первой секунды – в полет на метле, с первого заклинания – в магию.

Драко сделал шаг к нему и заглянул в глаза, будто искал там ответ на очень важный вопрос, а затем усмехнулся и спросил:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что отец ненавидит тебя?

Гарри кивнул, почему-то улыбаясь как дурак.

— А еще прямо сейчас он смотрит в окно восточного эркера, прикрываясь фамильной вазой. И если ты меня не поцелуешь, он будет презирать тебя за нерешительность, а если поцелуешь – за то, что посмел коснуться меня, цитата, «маглокровными» губами, — Драко закусил губу, будто сдерживая смех.

— Твой отец узнает об этом? — Гарри обнял его, притягивая ближе к себе.

— Непременно, — прошептал Драко уже почти ему в губы.

— Пусть узнает хоть весь магический мир!

И Гарри поцеловал его, только теперь понимая, что любой момент для поцелуя с Драко Малфоем идеален.

       


При клике на заголовок откроется страница с текстом.  
При клике на превью откроется страница с артом.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.  
  


[О ПАРИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981658)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882612)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898089)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882111)

[О ЛЮБВИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898395)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882237)

[О РАБОТЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876513)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882066)

[О МУМИИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898878)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898053)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882912)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883116)

[О ВОЛКЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898623)

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882501)

[КОЛЛЕКЦИЯ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_drarry_2020_bb_quest)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_drarry_2020_bb_quest)

  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Knight Bus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882237) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020)




End file.
